La Amistad entre Monstruos y Humanos
by Grune Blatter
Summary: CAP16 - [Dedicado a: Lia Kon]
1. Asi fue como inicio todo

La amistad entre Monstruos y Humanos  
  
__________  
  
- - Conversaciones  
  
() Cuando hablo yo o Cloud  
  
"" Pensamientos, sean Humanos o Pokemons (Monstruos)  
  
_________  
  
En un pueblo lejano y muy hermoso, llamado Ociruc, vivía una pequeña niña de diez años, su nombre era Seijin Kaijuu. Ella era una pequeña de tez clara, ojos azules, pelo largo y negro el cual lo llevaba tomado con una cinta azul, vestía una polera sin mangas ajustada azul marino, pantalones negros, unos guantes que le cubrían todo el ante brazo de color azul marino y una capa simple de color negro.  
  
Seijin vivía solamente con su hermano, ya que un enorme dragón naranja había matado a sus padres. El hermano de Seijin tenía veintitrés años y no se llevaba bien con ella, su nombre es Enryo. Si ustedes se preguntan por que los hermanos se llevan mal es tan simple como que Enryo ODIA a todos los monstruos y los quiere ver muertos y Seijin no los culpa, a ella claro que le dolió la perdida de sus padres pero el dragón también es un ser vivo, y su padre no era un santo que digamos. Podría sonar fría pero a ella no le dolía tanto la muerte de sus padres como le dolía a su hermano.  
  
En Ociruc Enryo es una leyenda, es el cazador de monstruos más joven y ha logrado mantener a la ciudad intacta de ellos. Seijin odia a su hermano, por decirlo de un modo, no le agrada que ande matando a esas criaturas, ella les encontraba a las criaturas toda la razón si querían sacar comida, si querían destruir las represas por que al fin y al cabo ¿es su hogar, ne? los humanos son los invasores, Seijin cree que la mejor forma de que esto mejore es que exista un pacto entre los Monstruos y los humanos. Ellos si pueden convivir juntos y ella lo va a demostrar, cueste lo que cueste.  
  
---- Capitulo 1º----  
"Así es como Inicio todo"  
  
Nuevamente el sol sale en la ciudad de Ociruc, dando por iniciado el día...  
  
- NOOOO!!!- Se lamenta Seijin apenas el sol da en sus ojos. Estaba acostada en su cuarto, que por cierto estaba bastante desordenado- no quiero ir a clases... - Termina de decir Seijin levantándose de golpe y caminando hacia la salida de la habitación.  
  
- ^^U Jin... ¿piensas ir así a clases?- le pregunta divertido un chico desde la ventana. Seijin o Jin voltea rápidamente para verlo.  
  
- ¿Así como, Zero?- El chico la apunta, ella se mira y se sonroja completamente. Estaba solamente con su polera y ropa interior. Pero el sonrojo no le dura nada, ya que fue remplazada por una mirada asesina y un combo que fue a dar directamente a la cara de Zero- ¬¬ Baka...  
  
Seijin cierra la ventana y se dirige a darse un baño, no todos tenían ese lujo, pero ella que era millonaria ¡Si!  
___________  
  
- -__- que aburrido.... - Jin caminaba con cara de sueño y arrastraba sus pies. Zero caminaba a su lado.  
  
- ^^ ¡vamos si tampoco es tan Aburrido!-  
  
- ¬¬ ¿QUE NO ES ABURRIDO? A QUIEN LE INTERESA ESO DE QUE SI SUMAS TANTO CON TANTO TE DA NO-SE-QUE QUE SI LUEGO LE HACIAS NO-SE-QUE TE DABA NO-ME- ACUERDO ¡¡AHHHHH!!!!!  
  
- ._.U Pero si no aprendiste nada, ¿que te quejas?  
  
- Oh, cállate ¬¬*  
  
En eso se escucha un golpe de algo rompiéndose, Jin usando su asombrosa agilidad llega al lugar de los hechos y ve a su hermano con un hacha en mano siguiendo a un pequeño monstruo que parecía una lagartijita anaranjada con fuego en su cola. Su hermano trataba de darle al animalito, el cual solo veía la forma de como escapar del humano.  
  
- Charr.... - el monstruo lanza un gemido al verse acorralado. Jin mira los ojos del monstruo, se veía claramente el temor en ellos, ese pequeño no quería morir y su hermano no era nadie para matarlo, pero... Jin mira alrededor y todos estaban felices al ver que pronto matarían a esa peste.  
  
- Yo no lo permitiré... - Seijin rápidamente pasa a través de la multitud y le grita a su hermano: DETENTE ENRYO!!!!- el grito detiene a su hermano y le da tiempo para ponerse enfrente de la lagartija.  
  
- Sal de ahí Seijin si no quieres que te lastime- le advierte Enryo, ¿quien se creía su hermana que era para darle ordenes?  
  
- No lo haré Enryo, deja en paz a este pequeño- la lagartija aun tenia miedo pero miraba a Jin confundido. ¿Lo quería salvar?  
  
- Corre... - susurra casi inaudiblemente Seijin mirando desafiante a su hermano, lo único que ella esperaba era que la lagartija la escuchara y se fuera. Y en efecto el pequeño al escuchar esas palabras salio corriendo, Enryo lo trata de seguir pero Seijin lo detiene, ganándose una cachetada que la deja sentada en el piso y con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
- ¡¡ESTO SEIJIN YA ES EL COLMO!!!  
  
- ...- Seijin no lo escuchaba, trataba de retener las lágrimas, ella no le daría el gusto a su hermano de verla llorar, antes muerta.  
  
- ¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!!!  
  
- ¿A si? Pues me da igual- le responde Seijin levantándose y mirando a su hermano con rencor, dicho esto Jin camina rumbo a su casa, y lo único que encontró en el camino fueron las miradas reprobatorias de todo el pueblo.  
  
- "Me da igual lo que ellos piensen, ese pequeño no quería morir y si mi hermano no me quiere ver, pues no me vera mas"  
  
_______________  
  
Nota de la Autora (Javiera solita por que Cloud estaba enfermo cuando escribi este Cáp.)  
  
Bien. como tuve que re-subirlo (¬¬ por culpa de ese maldito ratón amarillo) les explicare algo:  
  
Para el que se pregunte:  
  
¿Por que les digo Monstruos y no Pokémons que es el término mas apropiado?  
  
Es por que Pokémon significa "Monstruos de Bolsillos" y eso yo lo interpreto que es gracias a las pokebolas (las que se llevan en los bolsillos ¿no? O las adaptan al pokémon al tamaño bolsillo) las cuales en el pasado no existían, además que "Pokémon" viene siendo un termino mas amistoso y ellos definitivamente NO se llevan BIEN (Me refiero a humanos/Pokémon), por eso les digo solo Monstruos o Bestias ^^U  
  
¿Qué tiene Jin en la cabeza para defender a los pokémon? (¬¬U créanme, me las preguntaron)  
  
Como diría el buen Xeros: "Sore wa himitsu desu" (Para el que no sepa que significa: Eso es un secreto) esto no tendría chiste si lo supieran. tal ves me anime algún día y escriba el por qué.  
  
Bien, creo que eso seria todo lo que me preguntaron. ¡AH! Seijin y Jin es lo mismo, a Seijin le dicen Jin (¬¬ créanme, hay como tres personas que se confundieron) Bien ahora si que si  
  
¡Ja naa!  
  
PD: ^^U Soy un "poquito" habladora. 


	2. Jin y Charmy

La amistad entre Monstruos y Humanos  
  
Javi: WAAAAAA!!!! ODIO A KERNEL SUN!!!  
  
Cloud: ¡¡¡YO TAMBIEN!!!!  
  
Javi: Para el que se pregunte el por qué fue porque de enojado con nosotros llega y me borra el fic. T.T  
  
Cloud: ¡EXACTO! ¡¡Pero.!!  
  
Javi: ^^ ¡¡lo único que lo salvo de morir fue que leí los 4 reviews que me dejaron!! YUPI!! YUPI!! TENGO 4!!  
  
Cloud: Hai ^^ los responderemos al final.  
  
Javi: ¡HAI! Ahora los dejo con el segundo chapi.  
  
Cloud: Por cierto:  
  
- - Conversaciones  
  
() Cuando hablo yo o mi ama  
  
"" Pensamientos, sean Humanos o Pokemons (Monstruos)  
  
Capitulo 2  
Jin y Charmy  
__________________________  
  
- "Me da igual lo que ellos piensen, ese pequeño no quería morir y si mi hermano no me quiere ver, pues no me vera mas"  
  
__________________________  
  
Seijin salía de la casa aun indignada con su hermano. ¿Quién SE CREIA ESE PARA VENIR A PEGARLE A ELLA??? AHHH!!! Como odiaba que le pegaran.  
  
- estúpido Enryo.- murmura Seijin enojada mientras da un suspiro.- Ay. ahora que haré.- "es cierto, su hermano no la quería ver, ella no lo quería ver, pero no tenia donde ir"- ¡¡Ya se ^-^!! - Jin corre rumbo a su casa, a esta hora su hermano no había regresado así que era preferible que se apurara.  
  
Al entrar a su pieza le dirige una mirada nostálgica a sus cosas:  
  
- Será la ultima vez que te vea. - murmura Seijin a su habitación mientras tomaba algunas cosas como ropa, peluches, dulces y los metía a un saco, y a pequeñas bolsitas, que amarraba al interior de la capa. Cuando tenía todo lo necesario siente la puerta de abajo abrirse.  
  
Deseosa que su hermano no la viera tal como ella dijo, abre la ventana y sale por ella como tantas veces lo a echo Zero.  
  
___________________  
  
- ¿¿QUE TU QUE??- Grita Zero horas mas tarde al ver a Jin sentada en su cama. Había sido toda aun sorpresa verla ahí, si tomas en cuenta que deben ser como las doce de la noche.  
  
- ¬¬ ya te dije, me fui de la casa de mi hermano -  
  
- tu si que eres idiota- le replica Zero mientras se tiraba a un lado de su amiga. No sabia que hacer, su padre lo mataría si le daba alojamiento (¡¡ZERO COMO PUEDES JUNTARTE CON UNA CHICA QUE DEFIENDE A ESAS PESTES!!) pero el no la podía sacar así como así, era su mejor amiga..  
  
- ¡¡POR FAVOR ZERO!!- Jin se arrodilla frente al chico quien no sabia que hacer. - ¡¡Vamos Zerito si tu sabes que ellos son buenos!!  
  
- ¡¡POR DIOS SEIJIN.!!- Jin abre los ojos un poco asombrada, Zero JAMAS la ha llamado por su nombre, siempre le decía Jin- .¡¡MATARON A TUS PADRES!! ¿QUE MAS PRUEBAS QUIERES PARA QUE ACEPTES QUE SON BESTIAS??  
  
- ¡¡NO SON BESTIAS!!- Le responde Seijin gritando. Zero la mira confundido ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en defenderlos?  
  
- Mataron a tus padres. - le repite Zero.  
  
Seijin suspira:  
  
- lo se, lo se mejor que nadie, pero ellos tuvieron la culpa que los mataran.  
  
- ¡¡Sabes que no es cierto!!  
  
- ¬¬ Sabes Zero, me aburriste, tu no comprendes, creía que tu eras distinto pero veo que me equivoque, adiós. - dicho esto Seijin tomo sus cosas y salio de la casa, de la misma forma en la que entro, por la ventana.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Seijin suspira, tenia frió y estaba en medio de ese horrible bosque. ¿Qué haría ahora? Jin sonríe y murmura  
  
- jijiji siempre me dijiste que pensara bien antes de actuar. - suspira- . ojala y siguieras viva.  
  
Seijin suspira nuevamente y comienza a mirar las estrellas, odiaba estar sola. Cerca de ella se escuchan unos pasos suaves - "maldición"- Seijin se levanta y se pone tensa mirando a su alrededor.  
  
- ¿Quién andan ahí?  
  
- Chaar. - De un arbusto a su derecha sale el mismo "monstruo" que ella salvo hace unas horas y por el cual ahora se encontraba sin hogar.  
  
- Ah eres tu ^^U jejeje ¿Qué te pasa pequeñín?- Seijin le sonríe al pequeño monstruo el cual tenia una cara un tanto extraña y miraba la capa de Jin. El monstruo no le responde solo se acercaba mas a la chica cuando del estomago de la criatura sale un extraño sonido.  
  
- Jijijijiji ¿tienes hambre? - el pequeño retrocede al ver que la chica se levanta y se le acerca. Jin buscaba algo en su capa, cuando lo encuentra dirige sus manos al pequeño el cual se cubre con sus manos- ¬¬ mínimo deberías ver que te estoy dando.  
  
El monstruo al escucharla levanta una ceja confundido ¿ella no lo quiere matar? Su mirada color violeta mira lo que la chica le estaba obsequiando y se ilumina la ver que era ¡¡una manzana!!  
  
Rápidamente el monstruo se la arrebata de las manos y se le empieza a comer. De tres bocados ya no quedaba nada.  
  
- ._.U Vaya que tenias hambre, toma- Jin le entrega otra manzana la cual el monstruo se la come con la misma velocidad de antes.  
  
Jin le dio finalmente unas cinco manzanas, las cuales el pequeño se comía con gran placer.  
  
- ¿y como te llamas pequeñín?  
  
- Char. charmander- responde el monstruo con su extraña voz. Jin se asombra un poco al ver que el monstruo le respondió (digamos que no esperaba respuesta de un lagarto anaranjado, ne?)  
  
- ¿Charmander?-  
  
El monstruo que respondía al nombre de Charmander asiente, por extraño que pareciera, el pequeño no le temía ya a la chica (^^ las manzanas ayudaron bastante)  
  
- ^^ Pues un placer Charmander yo me llamo Seijin, pero prefiero que me digan Jin - continuo con la presentación.  
  
- Char ^^- le respondió Charmander.  
  
- ._. ¿Es lo único que puedes decir?  
  
- ^^ Char- fue la obvia respuesta de Charmander.  
  
- jejejee OK ^^U- Jin estaba feliz, por que el sentimiento de soledad se había esfumado, y lo mas irónico de todo es que el que, podría decirse, lo causo era el que lo esfumo.  
  
________________  
  
Javi: ¡¡BIEN!! Aquí lo dejo, un poco corto, ¿ne? ^^ Jin-chan ya tiene a un amigo, a que lindo, ¿no?  
  
Cloud: ^^ Si, ahora viene lo emocionante por que el dúo ya esta junto ^^  
  
Javi: Sipis, ¡¡ahora a mi parte favorita!!!  
  
Cloud: *agitando sus alas de dragón* ¡¡RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS!!  
  
Javi: ^^ Yep.  
  
Cerezo Astorya:  
  
Javi: ^o^ WI!!! ¡¡SHIP SIS!! Me dejaste mi primer R/R ^^ y. ^///^ Gracias por leerlo. ojala y te guste también el segundo Cáp. ^^UUU  
  
Cloud: Hai ^^ Ojala y te guste por que yo la ayude ^^U  
  
Javi: Bien, Ja naa Sis, nos vemos ^^  
  
Rei Greyword  
  
Javi: o.o Wa. a poco y si lo leíste Toto.  
  
Cloud: ._.U hasta a mi me sorprende  
  
Javi: Bue. ^^U yo también me imagine a los animales. ¬¬U pero en otro sentido. a decir verdad todo esto nació de una conversación con el Eduardo, así que ya te imaginaras el por qué ^^UUU  
  
Cloud: T__T y shi, pobre Jin. pero Toto tu conoces bien a mi ama, y sabes que Seijin sigue la tradición de protagonista.  
  
Javi: ._.U oye. es verdad, ahora que lo pienso. También es Huérfana o_o esta si que fue sin querer ^^U lo juro totito y te prometo que ella no es TAN... eh trágico su pasado para que me mates (como me advertiste que lo harías si volvía a crear a otro personaje como Jinsei)  
  
Cloud: ^^ y sip, ¡¡es nuestro primer Fic!!  
  
Javi: ¬¬ y aun me debes mis lápices. ¬¬ y además me Mentiste dijiste que los compraste y por teléfono que no. *Niega con al cabeza lentamente* ayy totito que haré contigo.  
  
Ashley Sketchit  
  
Javi: ^o^ ¡¡¡WAAA!!! ¡¡¡GRACIAS!! ¡¡¡ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA!!!!  
  
Cloud: ^-^ ¡¡Ship!! Principalmente por que a ti no te cateteo para que la leyeras ^-^U Javi: jijijijiiji Acá esta el segundo Cáp. Ojala y te guste Ashley ^^ Besos y saludos para ti ^^ ¡¡gracias por lee mi fic!!  
  
Amaky-chan  
  
Javi: O___OU Wa ¿me admiras? ¬¬ ¿ME RESPETAS? Amaky nos acabamos de agarrar a combos y me rompiste la nariz y ¿me respetas?  
  
Cloud: ._. Wau, me imagino si no lo hiciera.  
  
Javi: ^^ ah y por cierto Amaky, yo también te quiero y respecto al protagonismo de Zeta. Cross es el protagonista, tu eres su novia (protagonista al fin y al cabo pero mi bebé es el protagonista)  
  
Cloud: ^^ Gracias por decir que es muy buena nuestra historia ^o^  
  
Javi: O.O *lee la PD*  
  
Cloud: O.OU  
  
Javi: O.O ¿Macarena estoy pololeando con tu hermano? Oye podrías presentármelo., ._.U no sabia que tenias uno y menos que era mi novio ._.U  
  
Cloud: o.oU. u.uU típico de ti ama.  
  
Javi: ¬¬ Oyep, Amaky no tiene hermanos.  
  
Cloud: *mirada picara* ¿¿¿segura???  
  
Javi: Sip *medita un poco* Sip segura, además yo amo a mi lindo Kai y seria incapaz de engañarlo con.  
  
Cloud: *interrumpiendo* SI, Aja, como digas ama, y esto han sido todos nuestros reviews!! ^o^  
  
Javi: ^o^ ¡¡Shi gracias a estas lindas personitas por responderlos!!!  
  
Cloud: ¡¡SIP GRACIAS! ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!! ^^ ¡Ah! Y también gracias a mi lindo Otouto-san, a Cristal, a mi Sis Kris y a mi otro lindo hermanito que se me olvido el nombre ^^UU.  
  
Cloud: ¬¬U eres un desastre.  
  
Javi: ^^UU jijiji, bueno sigo, gracias a ellos por darme su apoyo y darme el valor necesario para publicarlo ^^UU ya que yo, no me atrevía.  
  
Cloud: ^-^ Sep, muchas gracias.  
  
Javi: Y Amaky, no te molestes en ir a la casa de la Toto por mis lápices ¬¬ ¡¡QUE VOY YO MISMA Y LOS PIDO!! ^^ O si quieres nos ponemos de acuerdo  
  
Cloud: o.oU eso me huele feo.  
  
Javi: ^-^ ¡Esa es la idea! Bien nos los molesto más. Ja naa!!  
  
Cloud: ¡¡¡Ja naa!!! 


	3. El Templo

La amistad entre Monstruos y Humanos  
  
Capitulo 3  
El templo  
__________________________  
  
Jin estaba feliz, por que el sentimiento de soledad se había esfumado, y lo mas irónico de todo es que él que, podría decirse, lo causo era el que lo esfumo.  
___________________________  
  
Otro día más en la vida de Jin, pero hoy por fin ella estaba feliz que amaneciera por que.  
  
- ¡¡¡NO MAS CLASES!!! ¡¡SIIIIII!!!!-  
  
En la noche ella y Charmander se habían internado en el bosque. Ya que Jin, aparte de no querer ir a clases, no deseaba ver a su hermano y en ese lugar estaba aun muy cerca de Ociruc, y Charmander, pues no le gustaba estar cerca del pueblo, supongo que ya saben por qué.  
  
- ¿Char?- Seijin lo mira y le sonríe  
  
- Clases es sinónimo de colegio, que es, un horrible lugar en el que te obligan a estar sentada, como zombi, en una silla y te dicen cosas ininteligibles que no tienen ningún significado y fin que lo único que hacen es complicarte la vida, los profesores, terribles seres oscuros que te mandan trabajos y trabajos, te tratan como esclavos y maquinas que no pueden mover un mísero dedo, si lo haces. ¡¡CAS - TI - GA - DA!! . -Jin se acerca a Charmander y mientras terminaba la oración, al ritmo de los compases de la palabra, con el dedo índice empujaba en el estomago a su amigo (¿se entiende?)  
  
Charmander por los 4 empujones cae sentado en el piso y bastante asustado imaginándose ese 'terrorífico lugar' - "¿y les decían a ellos malvados?"-  
  
- Oye Charmy. - El Charmander mira a Jin- ¿tu me crees verdad?- Charmander inclina la cabeza dando a entender que no entendía de que hablaba- que ustedes no son malvados y que podemos convivir en paz- el Charmander asiente enérgicamente y le sonríe a su nueva amiga. - ¿tu sabes como se lo puedo decir a los demás?  
  
Charmander asiente nuevamente - ¿Cómo? - como respuesta a eso, Charmander se pone a correr siendo seguido de cerca por Jin.  
  
Jin miraba a su alrededor, a la ves que seguía a Charmander, era el corazón del bosque, parecía lleno de vida. Era un bosque, como dije anteriormente, lleno de árboles muy bellos, de hojas verdes y bien formadas, como estaban en primavera, los frutos estaban en flor, lo que le daba una hermosa vista al lugar. Charmander se detiene frente a.  
  
- ¿un templo?- le pregunta Jin a Charmander sin creer lo que sus propios ojos veían. Primero no solo es la impresión de que haya un templo justo AHÍ donde jamás llego un humano, si no que el templo era bien amplio y de un color dorado brillante, con varios escalones que te llevaban a su interior el cual tenia en el borde de la entrada la imponente figura de un pájaro con cuatro perros a su alrededor. Todo esto le daba al templo una belleza inexplicable y un aire de comodidad.  
  
- ¡¡Char!!- Charmander llama a Jin a que se apresure, el ya iba en la mitad de los escalones que llevaban al interior del templo, Seijin asiente y comienza a subir los peldaños.  
  
En cada uno de los peldaños había distintos dibujos, Seijin supuso que debían de ser, de cada uno de los monstruos que existían, si era así. pues vaya que existían varios.  
  
- Char. - Charmander ya había entrado al templo, y Seijin entro seguida de el. pero no veía nada de nada. Pero como su amigo debía estar adentro, tendría que llamarlo.  
  
- ¡¡¿CHARMY?!!- Grita Jin a todo pulmón a la entrada de la cueva - grave error - ¿Por qué? Simple, el "gritito" [aclaro, Jin tenia unas excelentes cuerdas vocales ^^U] produjo un "silencioso" eco por todo el maravilloso templo, que de por si tenia excelente acústica, así que debió de haberse escuchado por todo el interior y una ENORME cosa que estaba durmiendo despertó y.  
  
- ¡¡CHAAAAAR!!-  
  
- Ups. - Jin se da vuelta y ve que su amiguito venia siendo seguido de cerca por un ENORME perrote, que tenia plantado en su cara las palabras "tu serás mi cena" dirigidas a su amigo y a ella.  
  
- Kss, rayos - Jin corre hacia dentro del templo hasta que toma a Charmander entre sus brazos y luego, a los que más dan sus pies, emprende la retirada. El perrote, que era, de un color anaranjado con rayas negras, le seguía el paso de cerca y no se veía muy amigable que digamos.  
  
Seijin corría a lo más rápido que podía, pero el perrote parecía más rápido que ella. Charmander que estaba entre los brazos de su amiga vigilaba los movimientos del "Perrote", y todo el color de su rostro se perdió al ver que unas llamas se dirigían hacia ellos, llamas que sin lugar a duda matarían a su amiga.  
  
Charmander se desprende de los brazos de Jin y se pone justo detrás de ella, de su boca sale otra llamarada -que por cierto no se compara con la del perrote- la que se impacta con la del enemigo.  
  
- ¿Charmy?- Jin deja de correr al sentir un gran calor - por las llamas- en su espalda. Y abre los ojos un poco asustada al ver la enorme llamarada que mantenían ambos monstruos, y además de impresión por que "._.U ¿Charmy escupe fuego?"  
  
Seijin, usando el consejo que le dieron una ves en su infancia, estaba pensando que hacer. Se veía claramente la desventaja de Charmander en este enfrentamiento.  
  
Por otro lado el perrote estaba un poquito confundido ¡veamos, primero: uno de ellos entra al templo con un cachorro humano, segundo: el cachorro salva a uno de su especie y se escapan juntos y tercero: ¿uno de ellos esta defendiendo al cachorro humano? ¿Esto es el mundo al revés o el se perdió de algo?"  
  
Jin aprovechando de que ambos monstruos estén muy. ¿concentrados? En su disputa se dirige a un borde del bosque -quedando ubicada justo frente al perrote-  
  
- Listo. ahora veamos. - Jin tenia un plan. el problema era ¿Cómo diablos lo llevaba a cabo antes que su amigo quedara abrasado por las llamas.? ¿Y como se lo daba a entender a Charmander? En todo caso, Jin esperaba que Charmander se diera cuenta de su plan sin la necesidad de ella dárselo a entender, y como sabia que demás que Charmy se daba cuenta pues, decidió llevarlo a cabo - Bien. - Jin comienza a subir el árbol mas cercano que poseía una rama perfecta para su plan  
  
Charmander observaba los movimientos de su amiga, ¿Qué diablos tenia en mente Jin?  
  
Jin estaba en la rama que estaba casi arriba del Arcanine, Charmander ve que Jin le dirigía una rápida mirada.  
  
- "de acuerdo, es ahora o nunca"- Al mismo tiempo que Jin se lanzaba sobre el perrote cayendo montada en el, Charmander detiene su ataque y se corre rápidamente a un lado, dejándole libre el paso a la gran llamarada.  
  
El perrote trataba de desmontar a Jin, la cual se afirmaba al pelaje del perro mejor que garrapata ^^U. El perro ya harto se lanza de espalda al piso, Jin, como todos lo saben no es estúpida y un golpe así duele mucho, se suelta del perro y cae a un lado. El Monstruo con forma de perro se para en cuatro patas y mira de forma asesina a la chica, se preparaba para atacar cuando charmander se pone frente a ella de forma protectora.  
  
"Ahí otra ves, ¿de que diablos me perdí?"- se pregunta el perro algo confundido, cuando un extraño olor le llega a su nariz.  
  
- ¡¡¡WAAAA!!! ¡¡¡FUEGO, EL BOSQUE SE QUEMA!!!- Grita Jin a todo lo que dan sus pulmones, dándole dolor de cabeza al perro que le dirige una mirada asesina- ¿Qué? ¡¡Tu tiraste la llamarada no yo!!- lo desafía la niña, llegando a confundir un poco al perrote "¿Qué acaso esa niña no sabia que el podría matarla si quisiera?"- ¡¡Pero que estas pensando idiota! ¡¡Tienes que apagar le fuego!! -le grita nuevamente Seijin, Charmander la miraba un poco asustada, su amiga se estaba arriesgando mucho.  
  
- Grrrr..- fue la respuesta del perro, lo que pone nerviosa a Jin.  
  
- ^^U OK, OK no te enojes. - dice Jin nerviosamente pero luego grita- ¡¡PERO ES QUE EL BOSQUE SE QUEMA!!!! ¡¡WAAA NO ME QUIERO MORIR!!! - Termina llorando en el piso.  
  
- . - El perrote suspira, esa humana era rara, lanza un aullido el cual es escuchado a metros a la redonda. Jin y Charmander miran al perro confundidos. Y como siempre Jin no puede cerrar la boca y pregunta:  
  
- Oye. - el perro lo mira enojado- . a poco y eres el señor de las tormentas y llamaste a las nubes para que apagara el fuego... si es así- Jin mira el cielo y termina-. perdiste tus poderes. (¿No estaba llorando? Pues no, era teatro)  
  
- -_-U- el perro no podía entender a esa humana, amiga de uno de ellos, le tiene miedo y ahora viene a ¿tutearlo? - Grrprfr. - El perrote niega con su cabeza.  
  
- ¿Entonces?- la pregunta de Jin fue respondida por la llegada unas tortugas gigantes. Las cuales rápidamente sacan unos ¿cañones? De sus caparazones y comienzan a salir de ellos enormes chorros de agua que deberían de extinguir el fuego - ._.U wau, ustedes son increíbles.  
  
Una de las tortugas se acerco al Perro y comenzaron a hablar - según supuso Jin- para luego volverse al grupo y dictar unas órdenes. Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos tirando agua - y Seijin se preguntaba ¿de donde podían sacar tanta agua?- Cuando finalmente terminaron de apagar el fuego dirigen su mirada nuevamente hacia el perro, pero ahora percatándose de Jin.  
  
Todas las tortugas al ver a la chica preparan sus cañones y...  
  
- O_ôU Eh. - Jin queda fría ante la reacción de las tortugas, pero dice lo único que tenia en su defensa- ¡¡OIGAN SI YO NO FUI!! ESE- Apunta al perro naranja el cual se tensa un poco- ¡¡FUE EL QUE ME ATACO CON FUEGO Y PROVOCO ESE INCENDIO, YO NO!!!  
  
____________  
  
Javi: Oki ^^ lo dejo ahí. El perrote es Arcanine, las tortugas de los cañones con agua inagotable son los Blastoise. Al que se pregunte de donde saque lo de perrote y tortugas de agua inagotable, ^^U son los términos que usa mi primita de dos años con ellos.  
  
Cloud: -__-UU no recuerdes..  
  
Javi ¿Qué creen que pasara? ^^ Y a todo esto ¿Quién adivina quien es el pájaro y los tres perros del templo?  
  
Cloud: ¬¬ yo lo se.  
  
Javi: Yep ^^ pero a ti no te pregunte  
  
Cloud: ¬¬ es muy fácil saberlo  
  
Javi: ¿te gusto tu regalo?  
  
Cloud: Sip ^-^ por que al descerebrado nunca le hiciste el regalo.  
  
Javi: ._.U no le di regalo a Vulky?  
  
Cloud: Nop ^-^  
  
Javi: wa! Yo creía que si ^o^U  
  
Cloud: ¬¬ me ahorrare comentarios  
  
Javi: ^^UU jejejeje Ja naa  
  
Cloud: Ja naa 


	4. El simpatico escuadron Blastoise

La amistad entre Monstruos y Humanos  
  
""- pensamientos, de Pokemon o humanos. - - conversaciones * * Cuando hablan entre los Pokemons, lógicamente Jin no los entiende, si habla Charmander, Jin solo entiende Char, Charmander. ¿Ok?  
  
Capitulo 4  
El "simpático" escuadrón Blastoise  
__________________________  
  
¡¡OIGAN SI YO NO FUI!! ¡¡ESE FUE EL QUE ME ATACO CON FUEGO Y PROVOCO ESE INCENDIO, YO NO!!!  
  
__________________________  
  
Era de noche ya, y el escuadrón de Tortugas aun no se retiraba, tenían mucha curiosidad por la chica, quien por más atemorizantes que fueran no les temía, a diferencia de los otros humanos.  
  
- * Haber, déjenme ver si entendí*- dice una enorme tortuga que se llamaba Blasto (¬¬ hay como mil Blastoise, así que les inventare ridículos apodos)- *Esa niña humana no nos quiere atacar*- Charmander asiente- *¿te salvo?*- Charmander asiente de nuevo- *ella quiere ¿que nosotros y los de su especie trabajemos en conjunto?*- Charmander asiente nuevamente- *Ayyy* -termina gimiendo Blasto mientras se sentaba en uno de los peldaños.  
  
Estaban bajo los pies del templo, Seijin esta durmiendo en la entrada de este y ellos están haciendo un "consejo" para analizar la extraña situación.  
  
Primero, fue toda una sorpresa para ellos, el famosísimo clan de los Blastoise del este, el que los invocaran para apagar un incendio, segundo, resulta que había un humano en ese lugar el cual era libre de pecados y el causante del incendio fue su amigo Arki, tercero, un mocoso llamado Charmy viene y les dice que esa niña es su amiga, impidiendo que le hagan algo, cuarto, escucha la historia y era una competencia para ver quien esta mas confundido.  
  
- *Una duda mocoso*- Arki es el que hablo, Charmander lo mira- *¿para que trajiste a la humana al templo?-  
  
- *Aps, pues. - Charmander comienza a pensar lo que se le ocurrió en ese instante- * pues por que este lugar tiene una imagen de un pajarote con un humano*-  
  
- * ¬¬ NO ES PAJAROTE, Es nuestro poderoso Dios, el cual vela por la seguridad de todas nuestras especies, al cual le debemos este hermoso paisaje que nos a entregado como muestra de su inagotable bondad*- recitan TODOS los Blastoise y Arki al unísono.  
  
- ._.U *Ah, yo no sabia*- murmura Charmy avergonzado.  
  
- *Es lógico que un crió como tu no lo sepa*- dice otro Blastoise mirando al pequeño des-aprobatoriamente.  
  
________________  
  
- ¿De que tanto estarán hablando? - se pregunta Jin aburrida, estaba acostada, con una mano en su mejilla sosteniendo su cabeza y mirando aburrida como sus "amigos" conversaban. Ella no era tonta y cuando los Monstruos le hicieron la cama y le dijeron - lógicamente con señas - que se fuera a acostar, ella sabia que era por que la querían lejos de algo, y como siempre, acertó.- "que aburrido"- Jin suspira y se tira en la cama [hecha de hojas, ramas, y no sabia que más]  
  
- ¡¡¡¡CHAAARRRR!!!!!  
  
- ¿Uh?- Jin rápidamente se Incorpora y mira a los monstruos, Charmander estaba ¿enojado?  
  
____________________  
  
- *¡¡¡NO LE HARAN NADA!!!- Grita Charmander encolerizado, esos no creían en la fiabilidad de su amiga y la querían matar por que era un peligro.  
  
- *Nada nos dice que es de Fiar, Enano*- suspira Arki, el tampoco estaba MUY de acuerdo con que mataran a esa niña, algo le decía que ella era de fiar, pero el escuadrón de Blastoise es muy terco y tampoco le creerían.  
  
- *¡¡Pero no pueden matarla por que si!!*- grita Charmy, el escuadrón de Blastoise le dirige una gélida mirada.  
  
- *¬¬ Escuchen bien, ustedes dos escupe fuegos, en este lugar nosotros tenemos la ventaja así que es mejor que se ahorren comentarios*- les dice otro Blastoise, Toise.  
  
- * ¿QUE? Grrr. - Esto era mas de lo que Arki podía soportar, se estaban metiendo con su tipo. Jin desde arriba venia venir un combate. El gruñido de Arki tenso a todos los Blastoise, los cuales prepararon sus cañones.  
  
- *Deténganse*- dice Charmy, un enfrentamiento seria innecesario.  
  
- *¡¡Cállate escupe fuego!!*- Charmander ya se estaba aburriendo de todo esto.  
  
- ¡EY!- Arki se endereza y mira a la escala, al igual que el resto de los Blastoise, de ella bajaba Jin con todas sus cosas.  
  
- ^^U Oigan- Jin se pone frente a Arki y los Blastoise- de verdad lamento mucho que por mi culpa estén discutiendo- Jin hace una reverencia- Pero no se preocupen no los molestare mas- Jin se agacha y le ofrece su brazo a Charmy, el cual lo escala y se posa en el hombro de Seijin [teniendo cuidado con su cola] - Nos retiramos con su permiso. - Jin levanta una ceja, ¿Por qué diablos esas tortugas le detenían el paso?  
  
- *Déjenla ir*- Gruñe Arki al lado de Seijin.  
  
Los Blastoise se mantenían en sus lugares implacables. El tenso aire del lugar se olía a Kilómetros.  
  
- Parece que estamos en problemas, ¿eh Charmy?- Javiera le dirige una triste sonrisa a su lagarto amigo.  
  
- *Déjenla ir escuadrón Blastoise*- gruñe nuevamente Arki.  
  
- *¡No! Ella conoce el templo sagrado de nuestro Dios, es humana podría perjudicarnos*- responde Blasto.  
  
Arki suspira, "¿Por qué estos Blastoise eran tan duros y no aceptaban que esta humana no a querido lastimarlos desde que llego? Es cierto que el también dudo, pero a dado pruebas mas que suficientes"  
  
Un potente aullido se escucha por todo el bosque. Los Blastoise retroceden unos pasos y Arki se irgue con alegría. Jin escuchaba el aullido confundida y Charmander evoca una sonrisa.  
  
- Grrr. - la imponente figura de un perro de pelaje café oscuro, con una hermosa cola blanca, su cara era un tanto rara tenia cosas rojas y amarillas, en sus patas tenia unas argollas grises, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color rubí, todo el perro daba una muestra de arrogancia y elegancia incomparables. Este perro caminaba tranquilamente, dando muestras de todo su esplendor, hacia el grupo de Blastoise, Arki, Charmy y Jin.  
  
- *Señor Entei* - Sonríe Arki dándole la bienvenida, junto con el amanecer.  
  
__________________  
  
Javi: ^^ ¡Listo! Apareció Entei ^o^  
  
Cloud: ¬¬ acá ahí preferencia.  
  
Javi: ^-^ Nooo  
  
Cloud: ¬¬ Puros tipo Fuego y los únicos de Agua son malos.  
  
Javi: ^^U Bueno, mi tipo favorito son los de fuego, además que voy a Doc con la historieta y tu sabes quienes son siempre mis Pokémons.  
  
Zin: ¬¬ Cállense. ^^ Bien, ahora responderemos los reviews de las lindas personitas que nos los mandaron ^^  
  
Javi y Cloud: ^o^ ¡¡SIP!!  
  
Crystal Ketchum Darklight  
  
Javi: ^^ Pues respecto a lo de las aves. ^^ Nop, no son Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno, por que son un pájaro y tres perros ^^ y aquí apareció uno de ellos, ne?  
  
Cloud: Yep ^^. ¬¬ por que como dejaría de aparecer su amado Enty  
  
Zin: ¬¬ Cloud.  
  
Cloud: -_-U ya me callo.  
  
Javi: ^////^ gracias por decir que te gusta mi historia, ^^ es el primer fic que escribo y pues me esfuerzo mucho para que a ustedes les guste ^^  
  
Cloud: ¬¬ ¿te esfuerzas mucho?  
  
Javi: ^^ ayy que enojon, NOS esforzamos mucho.  
  
Cloud: ^^ ahí esta mejor  
  
Ashley Sketchit  
  
Javi: jejejeej no es para tanto Ashley ^^U gracias por decir que escribo bien ^o^ ¡¡NO SABES CUANTO ME ALEGRA TU APOYO!!! T.T Te quiero mucho y espero que este capitulo no te decepcionara ^^U  
  
Cloud: ^^ Sip, por que aunque te algo cortito. Subimos el siguiente de compensación, gracias por leer nuestra historia, Ja naa Ashley.  
  
Mariah-chans  
  
Javi: ^^ ¡¡TIA LIA!!! ¡¡NEMESIS!! ¡¡EITAN!!  
  
Cloud: ^^ Liita ^^  
  
Javi: ^^ Sip Eitan, Charmander es un precioso Dinosaurio o lagartija como prefieras ^^  
  
Zin: ¬¬U Lia, te aseguro que si supieras de quien es el carácter de Jin, no te agradaría.  
  
Javi: ¬¬* ZIN..  
  
Zin: ¬¬ ¿que?  
  
Cloud: * se sienta sobre Javiera impidiéndole hablar* ^^ Nada hermanito  
  
Zin: ^^ y Eitan ^^ Lógico no le va a dar el gusto a ese lunático de verla llorar. ¬¬ Antes muerta.  
  
Cloud: ^^ Sip, sip Nemesis querida, muy mala la gente. pero para ellos es normal deben deshacerse de esas plagas que son un peligro para su supervivencia. *Javiera empuja a Cloud de encima suyo*  
  
Javi: ¬¬ sonaste del bando enemigo  
  
Cloud: O.O.. ¡¡WAA!! Yo solo daba a entender el punto de vista de los humanos esos y.  
  
Zin: ¬¬ cállate enano.  
  
Cloud: T___T Otra ves con eso..  
  
Javi: ^^ y Tiíta linda preciosa, no te preocupes la historia tiene para raaaaaato  
  
Cloud: yep, yep ^^  
  
Zin: Bien. Esos fueron los tres R/R que recibieron mi ama y mi pequeño hermano.  
  
Cloud: ¡¡YO NO SOY PEQUEÑO!!  
  
Javi/Zin: ¬¬ madura enano, tienes 11 años.  
  
Cloud: T___T déjenme en paz.  
  
Javi: ¡¡Ja naa!! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ^^U que lo subí junto a este. 


	5. Entei

La amistad entre Monstruos y Humanos  
  
""- pensamientos, de Pokemon o humanos. - - conversaciones * * Cuando hablan entre los Pokemons, lógicamente Jin no los entiende, pero ustedes entienden, si habla Charmander, Jin solo entiende Char, Charmander. ¿Ok?  
  
Capitulo 5  
Entei  
__________________________  
  
La imponente figura de un perro caminaba tranquilamente hacia nuestro grupo.  
  
- *Señor Entei* - Sonríe Arki dándole la bienvenida.  
  
__________________________  
  
La elegante figura del perro se posa frente a Arki y le pregunta:  
  
- ¿Qué sucede aquí, Arki?  
  
Jin abre los ojos asombrada y sonríe ampliamente, ese Monstruo hablaba su idioma, y antes que Arki digiera algo:  
  
- ¡¡WAAA!! Hola perrote ^-^-  
  
Entei le mira confundido ¿Y esa humana?  
  
Todos los Blastoise la miran fríamente ante su falta de respeto con ese mensajero de los dioses, Arki se quedó sin respiración y Charmy se esconde tras la espalda de Jin, y ella pues seguía sonriendo sin darse por aludida  
  
Entei le sonríe y le dice dulcemente:  
  
- Me llamo Entei ¿y tú?-  
  
- Mi nombre es Seijin Kaijuu, pero me gusta que me digan Jin-  
  
- *¿Señor Entei?*- pregunta  
  
- ¿Dime, Arki?  
  
- *Eh.* - Arki parecía dudoso si lo decía o no, pero al ver como Entei lo miraba a los ojos, se arma de valor y pregunta- *¿Qué hace aquí?*  
  
- Andaba cerca y sentí un aire algo tenso en este sector sagrado, y decidí investigar, ¿Qué paso?  
  
- *¡¡ESE!!*- Todos los Blastoise hablan y apuntan a Charmander a la vez mientras agregan - * ¡¡Trajo a una humana a territorio sagrado!!*  
  
- *¡¡Pero ella no tiene malas intenciones!!*- trata de defender Arki a Jin.  
  
Jin miraba confundida el pleito de ambas especies, ojala y entendieran lo que decían, aunque suponía que era por ella.  
  
- Yo no le veo nada de malo que la pequeña Seijin este aquí- dice Entei amablemente mientras miraba a Jin con dulzura, acto que dejo a los Blastoise con las mandíbulas hasta el piso y algo sorprendido a Arki.  
  
Jin le corresponde el gesto y dice:  
  
- Yo les dije que si mi presencia les desagradaba me podía ir, pero me impidieron la retirada.  
  
Entei mira fríamente a los Blastoise y luego agrega-  
  
- Y... ¿A que viniste pequeña?-  
  
- Pues. - Jin baja la vista apenada y explica- Yo creo que los de su especie y nosotros podemos vivir en paz, y necesito que la gente entienda eso.  
  
- Aja. - Entei asiente a la niña y ella continua.  
  
- Y. pues Charmy me dijo que tal vez aquí tenga algo de ayuda.  
  
Entei le sonríe dulcemente y le dice, mientras comenzaba a subir los escalones del templo.  
  
- Síganme.  
  
Seijin, Charmy (aun sobre el hombro de Jin) y Arki comienzan a seguirlo, los Blastoise estaban aun muy sorprendidos como para moverse.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Estaban dentro del templo, el cual tenia las paredes doradas, las que tenían un brillo rojizo gracias a las llamas de las antorchas (proporcionadas gracias a Charmy y Arki ^^), estaban caminando por un amplio pasillo en fila, a la cabeza iba Entei, seguido por Seijin y Charmy y un poco mas atrás Arki.  
  
- Tu amigo tenia razón, acá podrás encontrar algo de ayuda.  
  
- ¿En serio?- pregunta Jin esperanzada, Entei asiente- ¡¡¡YUPI!!!! - El grito de Jin produce un gran eco que molesta a los sensibles oídos de sus acompañantes- ups, lo siento ^^U  
  
- Descuida. - le dice Entei mientras se detenía frente a una amplia muralla llena de distintos dibujos, los que parecían tener cierta secuencia.  
  
- ¡¡Wa!! - Jin miraba los dibujos asombrada, el primer dibujo era el de un pájaro arriba de un templo con tres perros a sus pies [uno de ellos Entei] y a los pies de ellos varios humanos y alguno que otro animal. En el segundo dibujo se veía a un pequeño ¿ratón? de cola larga sentado en un círculo, en el tercero se veía a un ¿niño? Cerca de un perro que estaba junto al pájaro del primer dibujo, en un cuarto dibujo se veía a tres pájaros alineados y arriba del otro pájaro más grande, y así seguían varios dibujos más.  
  
- Estos son los sagrados escritos - le explica Entei a Jin y a Charmy, quienes veían los dibujos muy interesados.  
  
Arki también los veía, pero algo distante, era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pese a que era el guardián del templo.  
  
- Quien es ese - pregunta Jin apuntando al pájaro del primer dibujo.  
  
- El, es el legendario Ho-oh -  
  
- ¿Ho-oh?- pregunta Jin mirando a Entei curiosa.  
  
- Si, el es símbolo de prosperidad, quizás el pueda ayudarte en tu propósito.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Mira el dibujo. - Entei le señala el primer dibujo, en el que Ho-oh estaba con los tres perros y rodeado de humanos y animales.  
  
- . - Jin ahora que lo analizaba, ese dibujo podría significar algo.  
  
Charmy miraba a su amiga atentamente, ¿Qué harían ahora?  
  
- ¿Y donde esta Ho-oh?  
  
Entei niega con la cabeza y se acerca a Jin.  
  
- Eso no lo se - Jin baja la vista- pero te aseguro que lo encontraras.  
  
Dicho esto la figura de Ho-oh del templo brilla un segundo, Entei y compañía son expulsados al exterior del templo, donde la entrada se cierra.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?  
  
- Suficiente tiempo dentro del templo- dice Entei viendo que el sol ya se había ocultado y la noche comenzaba a caer sobre ellos.  
  
- Oh.-  
  
- *¿Y que haremos?*- pregunta Charmy.  
  
Jin lo mira y dice:  
  
- ¿Char, Char?-  
  
- Te pregunto qué que harían- le traduce Entei amablemente.  
  
- Pues lo mas lógico.  
  
Arki, Charmy y Entei la miran sin entender.  
  
- Buscare a ese tal Ho-oh, si el puede ayudarme no pierdo nada con buscarlo.  
  
- De acuerdo, te deseo suerte  
  
- ^^ Gracias, pero usted tiene alguna pista que me pueda ayudar a encontrar a Ho-oh  
  
- Si, a Ho-oh le agradan los arcos iris  
  
- ._.U aps. - Seijin decide no decir ningún comentario sarcástico pero, ¿de que le servia saber eso?  
  
Entei se ríe suavemente y agrega  
  
- La última ves que lo vi, se dirigía hacia el sur.  
  
- ¡De acuerdo! ¡¡ENTONCES RUMBO AL SUR!!  
  
- ¡Char!  
  
Entei les sigue sonriendo con amabilidad y le dice a Jin:  
  
- Toma. - un cristal cae en manos de Jin, quien mira la piedra confundida- . para la buena suerte. ^^  
  
- ¡Ah! OK, gracias Sr. Entei.- dicho esto Jin guarda la piedra en una de las bolsas de su capa.  
  
Entei le sonríe, Jin entonces mira hacia el sur y grita:  
  
- ¡¡BIEN!! ¡¡EN BUSCA DE HO-OH!!  
  
_____________________  
  
Javi: ^^ Bien ahí lo dejo, Jin y Charmy van a buscar a Ho-oh.  
  
Cloud: ^^ Dejen R/R Please!... ¬¬ ¿Y verdad que Entei quedo MUY sonriente?  
  
Javi: ¬¬ Malo. ^^ Bien, Ja naa a todos ^^ y como se acerca Navidad ^^ Subí un Fic extra de regalo, es un SideHistory que dije que escribiría jijiji ^^ aunque eso adelantara algo los eventos futuros.  
  
Cloud: ¬¬ entonces para qué la hiciste así.  
  
Javi: ^^ por que es mas interesante ^^, Bien el regalo lo subí junto con estos Cáp., tenia pensado subirlo para mi Santo (23, Victoria) pero como mi papito me a estado diciendo que estoy mucho rato en el PC no me deja conectarme y dudo que me deje el 23 T.T  
  
Zin: ¬¬ es la verdad no mas. Además con tu santo, no se para que te emocionas si no te dan nada.  
  
Javi: ¬¬ aguafiestas, con saber que es mi santo estoy feliz, yo creía que mis padres se rompieron la cabeza buscando un nombre que no tuviera Santo  
  
Cloud: ¬¬ Tú siempre crees cosas imposibles  
  
Javi: ¬¬ es mi vida, mi mundo de Fantasía y soy feliz *les saca la lengua a los hermanos Moon* JA NAA!! 


	6. Los perros oscuros Parte I

La amistad entre Monstruos y Humanos  
  
Javi: n_______n Bien, acá el sexto capitulo n_________n  
  
Cloud: ¬¬U esa sonrisa no se le ha borrado desde que recibió su Silvestre..  
  
Javi: *abrazando al Silvestre de peluche* ¡¡SHIII!! ^O^  
  
Cloud: ¬¬UUU  
  
Javi: como me robaron el que tenia desde los tres años y tenerlo en mis manos otra ves, aunque no el mismo ¡¡¡ES EMOCIONANTE Y ME DIO INSPIRACION!! ¡¡¡¡ASI QUE ACA TIENEN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!!!  
  
Cloud: ¬¬UU  
  
""- pensamientos, de Pokemon o humanos. - - conversaciones ** Conversaciones entre Pokemons  
  
Capitulo 6  
Los perros oscuros I  
  
__________________________  
  
¡¡BIEN!! ¡¡EN BUSCA DE HO- OH!!  
  
___________________________  
  
- Al sur, al sur. ¿Qué tan al sur? - murmura Jin casi desesperadamente. Hace ya tres días que salieron del templo, en el que Entei les dijo: "La última vez que lo vi, iba rumbo al Sur" Y ella claro, feliz partió con Charmy al Sur, pero se le olvido un pequeño detalle. "¬¬U la tierra es redonda y si vas al Sur, al sur puedes darte la vuelta, o también el detalle de que al Sur. al Sureste, al Suroeste, ¡ahí como mil Sur! Por lo tanto Ho-oh puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo" Jin suspira, odiaba cuando actuaba impulsivamente y luego se encontraba en situaciones así.  
  
- ¿Char?- Charmy la seguía de cerca. No entendía a Seijin, a estado llamándose "tonta" "estúpida" y otras cosas en todo el trayecto, y el aun no entendía por qué.  
  
- Veamos hemos de estar a tres horas de algún pueblo. según recuerdo, con mi hermano íbamos a el. ¬¬ aunque claro que por un camino que no recuerdo donde esta- Jin nuevamente suspira y se disculpa con Charmy, ella era tan olvidadiza y lo peor es que la comida que ella llevaba se había acabado.  
  
- ^^U Char, Char - la consuela Charmander sin darle importancia.  
  
- -__-U gracias. Mm. en el pueblo nos abasteceremos de comida y nos vamos. - Dice Seijin pensativamente, no podían entrar a un pueblo ya que ahí no querrían a Charmy, pero el la esperaría afuera mientras ella compraba comida y luego seguirían.  
  
____________________________  
  
- ^^ Perfecto - dice Jin cinco horas mas tarde, había llegado al pueblo y había. em. tomado prestadas algunas frutas y otras cosas, pero no es que la persona las necesitara.  
  
- *-* ¡Chaaar!- Charmander se apresura para tomar una manzana, pero Jin le pega la mano antes que la toque.  
  
- ¬¬ quedamos que comeríamos mañana la desayuno Charmy  
  
Charmander baja los hombros y le dirige una mirada triste a Seijin, la que solo le responde con una sonrisa y dice:  
  
- ^^ sabes que eso no funciona conmigo  
  
Charmy derrotado lanza un suspiro y se tira a los pies de un árbol. Seijin se ríe disimuladamente y comienza a guardar toda la comida (manzanas, pan, uchuvas [*-* ¡adoro esa fruta!] Uvas, duraznos (son frutas por que es lo que mas dura ^^U) en su capa.  
  
- ¡Perfecto!- Seijin sonríe y dobla la capa, la que pesaba un montón, y la deja a un lado. Esa noche hacia calor así que no tendría de que preocuparse.  
  
Charmander la veía sentado desde los pies del árbol. No creía que era buena idea dejar la comida así como así. pero Jin no le haría caso, así que mejor se ahorraba comentarios..  
  
- ^^ ¡¡PERFECTO!!- Jin se tira al lado de la capa y Charmander se acerca a ella y se duerme a su lado.  
  
______________________________  
  
- . - Un perro color negro, con una calavera en su cabeza olfateaba el aire. ¿olía a humano? ¿Que humano en su sano juicio se iría a un bosque de noche, y a SU bosque para ser mas exacto?  
  
El perro negro lanza un inaudible ladrido y aparece otro perro, con le quien tienen una pequeña platica y van a investigar.  
  
Sea quien sea ese humano, lamentara haber entrado en su territorio.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Seijin y Charmander dormían placidamente, hasta que Charmy oye un ruido, rápidamente abre sus ojos y examina su entorno. ¿nada?  
  
Suaves pasos se escuchan detrás de él. ¿olía a azufre? Eso significaba que era un pokemon fuego, aunque también tenía otro olor que decía que pertenecía a otra especie. Ahora que recordaba, su madre le dijo de unos seres oscuros que habitaban en los bosques, eran perros sombras, bastantes agresivos.  
  
Charmy cierra los ojos con fuerza tratando de que los Perros o lo que fuera que estaba ahí se fuera.  
  
El perro negro miraba a la humana algo extrañada ¿olía a azufre? Si, tenía algo que la catalogaba en los pokémons de fuego. ¡Ah! No era la humana, es ese mocoso, un momento. ¿Qué diablos hacia un Charmander con una humana?  
  
El otro perro lanza un gruñido que saca a su compañero de sus pensamientos.  
  
- *¿Qué pasa?*  
  
- *Mira*- el segundo perro estaba frente a Seijin y olfateaba un bulto negro, la capa.  
  
- *¿?*- el primer perro se acerca a su amigo y olfatea el bulto- *¿comida*  
  
- *Si* - el segundo perro movía su rabo feliz- * ^^ te aseguro que mamá estará muy complacida si.*  
  
- *se la llevamos*- termina el primer perro.  
  
- ^^ *Entonces. ¿Qué esperamos?* - el segundo perro pone sus dientes sobre la capa, cuando una enorme llamarada le quema el hocico.  
  
- mmhh. -se queja el perro con lagrimas en sus ojos, su hermano le lame el hocico y busca al culpable. Charmy estaba sobre Jin mirándolos desafiante.  
  
- *Grrr. pagaras el haber lastimado a mi hermano*-  
  
- * ¡¡NO - TOQUES- "MI"- COMIDA!!- Le dice desafiante Charmy, el estaba muerto de hambre y gracias a las ordenes de Jin se estaba aguantando al desayuno y ahora unos mequetrefes venían y trataban de robársela, ¡olvídenlo! NO, Si el podía evitarlo.  
  
El primer perro y Charmy se miraban desafiantes, sin mover ni un músculo. Es entonces cuando se oye un aullido muy suave y, a la vez, aterrador.  
  
Los perros al escuchar el aullido se sobresaltan, Charmy retrocede un poco cayendo sobre Seijin quien se despierta de inmediato.  
  
- ¡¿Qué.?!- Pero no puede terminar al ver que un perro negro toma su capa y se interna en el bosque.  
  
- ¡¡CHAR!!!- Charmander al ver que tomaron la capa sale persiguiendo a los perros y Seijin pues estaba demasiado confundida y aun procesando lo que le paso.  
  
- . - Cuando su cerebro pudo entender al fin, dio un grito que se escucho por todo el bosque- ¡¡¡¿QUE?!!! ¡¡¡MI COMIDA!!! ¡¡¡¡ESO NO SE LOS PERDONO!!! ¡¡CHARMY VEN AQUÍ!!!- Dicho esto Seijin se levanta de un brinco y sigue el rastro de su amigo y de los ladrones..  
  
________________________  
  
Javi: ^^U Oki, ahí esta. no puedo continuar por que son las. 12:26 a.m. o p.m., ni idea, la cosa es que acabo de abrir los regalos y. ¡¡ME DIERON A SILVESTRE!!  
  
Cloud: ¬¬UUUU  
  
Javi: ^^ y antes que se me olvide, gracias Cristal por tu lindo R/R  
  
Cloud: ^^ Sip, a mi ama también le gusta Ho-oh  
  
Javi: ^^ Ship, pero mas Entei, ¡¡Charizard!!  
  
Cloud: ¬¬U  
  
Javi: em. miren una duda, en mi historieta voy en ¡¡RUMBO AL SUR!! ¡¡Así que de acá adelante tengo chipe libre!! ^^ Los que leyeron mi regalo sabrán de Charmy y Pochiena, creen que debe haber alguien mas en el bando de Jin?  
  
Cloud: Si, además de Pokémon. puede ser un humano. o dejamos el equipo tal cual.  
  
Javi: si, es que ahora que lo pienso, es bastante aburrido no poder hablar con nadie. Es solo eso. Aunque claro si ustedes quieren. mujer o hombre, por que yo tengo todos los capítulos pensados hasta poco después de Charmeleon, y de ahí adelante tengo el ultimo solamente ^^U y algo inconcluso. -_-U saben. necesito una ayudante. por que este lobo no coopera nada. ¿Quién seria capaz de escuchar todo mi maldito enredo y poder sacarme de dudas.? Se lo agradecería mucho -_-U por que estoy algo confundida con un cierto capitulo.  
  
Cloud: ¬¬ se nota que me quieres  
  
Javi: ^^U quien quiera ayudarme. una de dos, me dejan un R/R, Me mandan un mail a. Javiera_Black@hotmail.com , ¡¡PLEASE!! Que de verdad me gustaría conversar con alguien que le interese, no con Amaky o la Toto (si lo leen, es la pura y santa verdad, si ni les interesa) Bien, dejo el aviso, Ja naa,  
  
-_- ojala y alguien se interese. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Cloud: ¡Ja naa! O como diría Lia, Oyasumi ^^ 


	7. Los perros oscuros Parte II

La amistad entre Monstruos y Humanos  
  
""- pensamientos, de Pokemon o humanos. - - conversaciones ** Conversaciones entre Pokemons  
  
Capitulo 7  
Los perros oscuros II  
El grupo de Humanos  
__________________________  
  
¿QUE? ¡MI COMIDA! ¡¡ESO NO SE LOS PERDONO!! ¡¡CHARMY VEN AQUÍ!!  
  
___________________________  
  
Jin suspira algo molesta, les perdió el rastro.  
  
"¿Qué era esa cosa?"- Seijin recuerda lo que vio, como era de noche no vio mucho, solo alcanzo a ver el rostro que poseía unos ojos rojos, un hocico rojo y una calavera en la frente.  
  
- ¡¡CHAR!!- El grito de Charmander se escuchaba cercano pero como si viniera bajo tierra- ¡¡CHAR!!- y sonaba algo molesto, Seijin corre en dirección a los gritos, y cual es su sorpresa al encontrarse a Charmander dentro de un agujero.  
  
Realmente ella suponía que era Charmy por que lo único que se veía era una llama y se escuchaban los gritos de su amigo.  
  
- ¡¡¿CHARMY?!!- Grita Seijin hacia el interior del agujero. Charmander le responde con un lanzallamas.- para la próxima, mátame- murmura Seijin sarcásticamente al ser casi quemada por la llamarada- ¡¡BIEN, RECIBE ESTO!!- Jin se levanta y toma una rama de un árbol.- Muy corta.- comienza a mirar alrededor en busca de algo que la ayudara y. ¡Ah! Eso, se acerca a un arbolote que tenia unas lianas y saca una. Luego la tira y siente un pequeño peso en la cuerda así que empieza a tirar, hasta que finalmente sale Charmy o ella creía que era Charmy.  
  
- ¬¬ Char. - estaba totalmente NEGRO y con una corona en la cabeza. Si no es por que lo dijo no le creería que era su amigo.  
  
- ._. ¿Qué te paso?  
  
~~ Flash Back ~~  
  
- *¡REGRESEN AQUÍ!* - les grita Charmy enojado. Los perros solo se ríen y siguen corriendo por el bosque, hasta que se hace mas espeso.  
  
Uno de los perros se detiene y le tira algo negro que lo cubre completamente.  
  
- *Jajajajajjaja-* - Se ríen ambos perros burlándose de Charmy quien estaba ahora negro.  
  
- ¡¡YA ME LAS PAGARAN!!- Charmy se limpia los ojos con la mano y comienza a correr tras los perros. Estos se separan, Charmy sigue a uno, el mas cercano- ¡¡TE TEN.. AHHHHHHHHH!!- No pudo terminar la frase por que callo dentro del agujero.  
  
- *Jajajajaja*- se vuelven a reír de Charmy, quien estaba dentro del agujero rojo de vergüenza, aunque claro no se le notaba por que aun estaba negro ¬¬  
  
- +y para finalizar.*- Un perro tira una corona de ramas la que cae justo en la cabeza de, un ya muy avergonzado, Charmy  
  
~~ Fin del Flash back ~~  
  
- ¡¡Chaaar!!- gruñe Charmy molesto.  
  
- ._. "¿Qué le abra pasado?"- se pregunta Jin, nunca había visto a Charmy tan molesto.  
  
En eso se escuchan unas voces, ¿eran humanos?  
  
- Charmy. - el aludido la mira- escóndete.  
  
Charmy asiente y se mete entre unos arbustos justo a tiempo, un grupo de diez hombres adultos, con rifles, espadas, lanzas y otras cosas aparecen frente a Seijin.  
  
- ^^U em. Hola- saluda Jin, cuando los hombres se paren frente a ella.  
  
- ¿una niña? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta el primer hombre.  
  
- ¿no creen que sea un monstruo que se transformo en humano?- dice un segundo hombre apuntando a Seijin con una lanza asustándola.  
  
- No creo, lo mas seguro que los monstruos mataran a sus padres y esta perdida- Jin baja la vista ante estas palabras.  
  
- Yo creo que no deberían estar hablando como idiotas y deberíamos ayudarla- dice un cuarto hombre inclinándose frente a Seijin- Hola, mi nombre es Kyo, ¿y tu?  
  
- Em. - "¿será correcto decirles mi nombre?"  
  
- Quizás sus padres acaban de morir, por eso es que no puede hablar, ¿no creen?- dice el primer hombre.  
  
- "¬¬ que delicado" - piensa Jin, al ver con la naturalidad que decían eso.  
  
- "¿Qué haré ahora?"- se preguntaba Charmy aun detrás de los arbustos, viendo a esos amenazadores hombres frente a su amiga.  
  
- ¿Puedes hablar?- pregunta Kyo a Seijin. Ella lo mira aun dudosa, pero decide averiguar que hacían esos hombres ahí, así que asiente - ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
- Seijin Kaijuu - responde Jin.  
  
- ¿Y que haces en este bosque?- pregunta el primer hombre que hablo.  
  
- ¬¬ se mas delicado Akai - le regaña Kyo  
  
- No importa. - dice Jin, haciendo que los diez adultos la miraran algo extrañados- . será mejor que sigas solo- dice Seijin mirando a los arbustos  
  
- ¿A quien le hablas?- pregunta Kyo  
  
- ^^ a nadie, es que esa fueron las ultimas palabras de mis padres, que murieron hace unas horas- dice Seijin nerviosamente.  
  
Los diez hombres la miran tristemente, así que los monstruos mataron a sus padres, era una lastima, huérfana tan pequeña.  
  
______________________  
  
- . - Ya había amanecido y esos adultos no la dejaban irse, y trataban de decidir su futuro, tenia la opción de escaparse pero metería en problemas a Charmy y además ¡¡QUERIA SU CAPA!!  
  
- Será Mejor que terminemos con la misión y luego la llevamos al pueblo- dice el segundo hombre que hablo que se llama Baku o algo así.  
  
- ¿Pero que aremos con la mocosa?- pregunta Akai molesto de su presencia. Seijin suspira.  
  
- La llevaremos con nosotros, te aseguro que ella desea vengarse de la muerte de sus padres, tal como nosotros-  
  
Al escuchar las palabras de Kyo levanta la vista y los mira tristemente. Así que. ellos también perdieron a sus padres. y desean venganza como Enryo.  
  
Akai gruñe molesto y se aparte del grupo. Todos los hombres le dirigen una triste sonrisa.  
  
- no te preocupes niña, el siempre es así- le dice Kyo sentándose al lado de Seijin.  
  
- ¿Por qué?-  
  
- ¿Por qué, que?- pregunta Kyo confundido.  
  
- ¿por qué desean vengarse?- pregunta Seijin aun metida en sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿tu no quieres?  
  
- .  
  
- ¡¡LOS ENCONTRE!!- Grita un hombre llegando a donde estaban. Seijin se levanta "¿Qué encontró?  
  
- Perfecto- Kyo se levanta y toma un arma, mira a Seijin y le dice- ven con nosotros.  
  
Seijin asiente y los sigue, todos ellos parecían muy emocionados.  
  
____________________  
  
- Ahí están. - murmura Kyo al lado de Seijin, estaban tirados en la hierva mirando hacia abajo, donde solo se veía tierra, una cueva y miles de perros negros, entre ellos resaltaban dos, que parecían demonios.  
  
Seijin los miraba atentamente. ¡¡AHÍ ESTA!! En una roca estaba SU capa. Mira alrededor y ve a ¿Charmy? - Maldición. -  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?- le susurra Kyo.  
  
- ¿Qué?- Kyo levanta un ceja- ^^U nada, nada- le responde Jin nerviosamente aun mirando a Charmy quien se acercaba lentamente a su capa..  
  
Al parecer esto iba a hacer más peligroso de lo que creía.  
________________________  
  
Javi: Ok, ahí lo dejo ^^ ni idea que escribí. estos humanos aparecieron por si solos. jamás pensé en ponerlos.  
  
Cloud: ._. SIP, pero ahora.  
  
Javi: ^^ veamos como se las arregla Jin, ayudando a Charmy, liberándose de los adultos y escapando de los Houndour y Houndoom, ^^U ¡Ja naa!  
  
Cloud: ._. Yep, Ja naa  
  
Javi: este capitulo va dedicado al ratón que me borro el primer capitulo, o sea Kernel  
  
Cloud: ¬¬U  
  
Javi: Para que vean mi buen corazón, se me había olvidado que su cumpleaños era el 23, por eso era que esperaba esa fecha. además de mi santo ^^U  
  
Cloud: ¬¬ no deberías  
  
Javi: -_- shi. ^^ pero igual, adoro dar regalos, así que igual, mas vale tarde que nunca ^^U  
  
Ashley Sketchit  
  
Javi: ^^U sip, pobre Charmy es que. -_- yo también tenía hambre y me habían dicho eso.  
  
Cloud: ¬¬ claro, además de retarte por brincar por toda la casa con ese peluche.  
  
Javi: ^///^ jijiji, ella si se alegra que me lo dieran,. ^^ y tu también crees que Jin debe tener un amigo. el problema es. -_- que tengo una duda con ese "amigo", luego te la digo  
  
Crystal Ketchum Darklight  
  
Javi: ^^ HI, Crystal, feliz año nuevo y navidad para ti también ^^  
  
Cloud: lo del pokémon que hable humano también lo habíamos pensado.  
  
Javi: ^^ Si, aunque el aparece, aun tenemos esa duda con el.  
  
Cloud: ¬¬U estas llena de dudas.  
  
Javi: ^^UU jijiji pero no dudas muy importantes. creo. ^^ ¡¡Bien!! Ja naa!!  
  
Cloud: Oyasumi ^^ 


	8. Los perros oscuros Parte III

La amistad entre Monstruos y Humanos  
  
""- pensamientos, de Pokemon o humanos. - - conversaciones ** Conversaciones entre Pokemons  
  
Capitulo 8  
Los perros oscuros III  
Comienza el conflicto  
__________________________  
  
Al parecer esto iba a hacer más peligroso de lo que creía.  
  
_________________________  
  
- ¿Listos?- pregunta Kyo cargando su arma. Todos asienten y Jin los mira extrañada.  
  
- ¿Listo para que?-  
  
- Para exterminar a esas bestias, lógico- responde Akai de forma brusca  
  
- ¡¿Qué, QUE?!- Grita susurra Seijin algo asustada.  
  
- ¡Exacto, ellos mataron a nuestros padres, nosotros los mataremos!- le responde Kyo tranquilamente  
  
- ¡¡Como saben que fueron ellos!!- les dice Seijin tratando de hacerlos cambiar de opinión.  
  
- ¿Qué no los ves?- Jin mira a los perros- ¡¡SON DEMONIOS!!  
  
- Pues. - Seijin mira atentamente a los perros, habían algunos cachorros jugando, habían otros durmiendo y. - a mi me parecen lindos.  
  
- ¿No dijiste que ellos mataron a tus padres?- pregunta Baku.  
  
- Si. pero se lo merecían - les dice Seijin automáticamente.  
  
- Pero no tenían derecho a matarlos- le trata de explicar Kyo.  
  
- entonces. ¿con que derecho piensan matarlos ustedes?-  
  
Nadie dice nada ante este comentario y se forma un incomodo silencio entre la gente, el cual es interrumpido por un ladrido de uno de los perros  
  
- ¡¡Nos descubrieron!! - dice Akai agachándose.  
  
- No. - Kyo mira a los perros, estaban gruñéndole a una cosa negra con la cola en llamas.  
  
- ¿Uh?- Jin regresa su mirada a los perros y ve que habían descubierto a su amigo. - ¡¡CHARMY!!  
  
Todos los adultos miran a la pequeña, quien pego un tremendo grito, que les dio su ubicación a los perros. Kyo le tapa la boca.  
  
- ¿Qué crees que haces, tonta?- Seijin le muerde la mano a Kyo- ¡AUCH!  
  
- Lo siento. - Jin se disculpa y se pone a la vista de los perros- ¡¡DEJEN EN PAZ A MI AMIGO!!-  
  
Como respuesta uno de los perros que parecía demonio le lanza una llamarada, la que Jin alcanza a esquivar con suerte.  
  
- ¡¡Tonta!! Te van a matar- le grita Baku. Seijin lo ignora y mira desafiante a los perros.  
  
- ¡¡Chaaaaar!!!- Charmy le lanza otra llamarada al que ataco a Jin, produciendo que nuevamente todos los perros se fijaran en el.  
  
- Préstamela. - Seijin le quita una lanza a uno de los adultos y comienza a bajar a donde estaban los perros.  
  
- ¡¡Pequeña regresa aquí!!- grita Akai asustado. Seijin lo ignora y llega abajo..  
  
Inmediatamente es rodeada por un grupo de perros.  
  
- ¿Qué cree que hace?- pregunta Kyo, todos los adultos la veían con aprensión.  
  
- . - Jin miraba a los perros, ninguno se veía amigable.  
  
- ¡Char!- Charmander se sube a la espalda de Jin.  
  
- Estamos en problemas, ¿he amigo?- Pregunta Seijin mientras preparaba su arma para defenderse.  
  
- Char. - le responde Charmander tirándole la capa en su mano. Jin la recibe y se la amarra en el cuello, estaba bastante mas liviana de cuando se la robaron.  
  
- ¡Houm!- uno de los perros con calavera en su frente se lanza a morder a Jin, la que solo lo detiene con la lanza, la que se parte por la mitad.  
  
- ¡¡Debemos ayudarla!!- grita Kyo.  
  
- No, ella esta del lado de ellos, debe morir- gruñe Akai levantando su rifle y apuntando a los perros.  
  
- ¿Estas loco? ¡¡ES UNA NIÑA!!  
  
Akai lo ignora y dispara directo a uno de los perros que parecían demonios, el cual no se dio cuenta de este acto, a diferencia de Jin.  
  
- ¡¡CHARMY!! ¡¡LANZALLAMAS HACIA ALLA!!- Seijin le grita a su amigo en dirección al perro, el cual se tensa inmediatamente, Charmy sin entender la razón obedece en el acto, alcanzando a desviar la bala que dio contra un árbol.  
  
El perro queda algo confundido al ver que la llama no era para el, si no que desvió una bala que podría haberlo matado.  
  
Esa niña le salvo la vida, estaban en deuda. pero ese humano.  
  
- ¡¡¡Houuuuuuuuuuu!!- Lanza un aullido el cual hace que todos los perros dejen tranquila a Jin y su amigo, pero comiencen a gruñirle al resto de los humanos.  
  
Los humanos se asustan y preparan sus armas.  
  
- ¡¡AKAI!! ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!  
  
- Cállate y defiéndete será mejor- le responde Akai cargando su rifle.  
  
_____________________  
  
Javi: ._.U vaya. ya ni se en que terminara.  
  
Cloud: ._.U  
  
Javi: bien. no creo que actualice en un largo tiempo T__T Mi padre nos llevara de vacaciones T___T  
  
Cloud: ¬¬ compórtate como niña normal y alégrate que puedas ir.  
  
Javi: T_T odio las vacaciones. bueno y será un campamento por 10 días y ¡¡¡recen por que salga viva de esta!!!  
  
Cloud: ¬¬U ¡dale con que te vas a morir!  
  
JavI: ¡¡¡es que soñé que me caía de un precipicio!!!  
  
Cloud: ¬¬UUU  
  
Javi: y que en el cielo te mandan a el paraíso y al infierno según tus notas. T_T  
  
Cloud: ¬¬U  
  
Javi: T.T ojala y salga viva, por que si no, ¡¡¡no podré terminarlo!!! ¡Recen por que salga viva! ¡¡¡Ja naa!! ¡¡¡¡Deséenme suerte!!!  
  
Cloud: ¬¬U loca, Ja naa 


	9. Los perros oscuros Parte IV

La amistad entre Monstruos y Humanos  
  
""- pensamientos, de Pokémon o humanos.  
  
- - conversaciones  
  
** Conversaciones entre Pokemons  
  
Capitulo 9  
  
Los perros oscuros IV  
  
Dos extrañas personas  
  
__________________________  
  
El Perro lanza un aullido que dispersa a los perros que rodeaban a Jin. Pero ahora, los amenazados eran el resto de los Humanos  
  
_________________________  
  
Los perros gruñían amenazadoramente a los humanos, los cuales estaban a la defensiva con sus armas arriba.  
  
- Esto no me gusta... - Murmura Seijin a Charmy. Buen en todo caso, a nadie le gustaría estar en medio de una batalla, en la que un grupo de humanos que le brindaron comida y un grupo de perros que le perdonaron la vida estén a punto de matarse frente a sus ojos... ¿verdad?  
  
- ¡¡Houuu!!- el mismo perro que había aullado da el ladrido de inicio, en el cual todos los perros comienzan a moverse a una gran velocidad, al tiempo que los humanos abrían fuego...  
  
- ¡Bien!- Kyo se había corrido hacia atrás de un árbol y daba instrucciones a sus amigos- ¡ESCUCHEN! ¡Dispérsense! ¡Debemos tratar de salir con la menor cantidad de heridos posibles!- dicho esto ultimo tubo que agacharse para que una llamarada no lo matara.  
  
- ¡¡TOMEN ESTO!!- ¡Boom!- el sonido de una bala disparada de la pistola de Akai se dirigía al cuerpo de uno de los perros, pero antes que le llegara esta desaparece sin que nadie se percatase- ¡¡LE DI!!  
  
- ¡¡HOUR!!- El perro que le iba a llegar la bala estaba furioso y bastante confundido, pero decide no complicarse más y se lanza contra Akai que no podía creer que no matara al perro.  
  
- ¿Charmy que hacemos?- le pregunta Seijin a su amigo quien estaba igual de preocupado que ella.  
  
- ¡¡¡AHHH!!- Grita Akai a la vez que tres perros lo destrozaban obligando a Seijin a cerrar los ojos ante semejante imagen. El cuerpo de Akai estaba despedazado y en un charco de sangre, mientras los tres perros que lo atacaron se lamían la sangre de sus rostros y el resto de los humanos veían la escena impactados, tiempo que aprovecharon los perros para lanzarse contra ellos...  
  
- ¡¡AH!!- Grita Kyo al verse acorralado.  
  
- ¡¡CHARMY SALVALO!!- Grita Jin al tiempo que se agarraba la cabeza con las manos tratando de olvidar un doloroso recuerdo que le vino a la mente...  
  
- ¡¡CHAAAAR!!- El lanzallamas de Charmy dispersa a los perros que pensaban atacar a Kyo, quien corre al lado de Seijin.  
  
- ¿estas bien?- le pregunta Jin sin cambiar de posición. Kyo le sonríe.  
  
- Hooou!!!- uno de los perros embiste a Charmy quien va a caer de espalda contra un gran árbol.  
  
- ¡¡Charmy!!- grita Seijin levantándose- ¡¡Vamos levántate!!- Charmander al escuchar a Jin se levanta dificultosamente.- ¡¡Bien!!  
  
- Char, Charmander- les dice Charmy a los perros, quienes lanzan un gruñido y lo dejan en paz.  
  
- Ahhh!!-Uno de los hombres peleaba por salvar su vida contra dos perros, al tiempo que un amigo de el caía muerto y uno de los perros fallecía por culpa de un valazo.  
  
- Argh! Por eso no me gustan las venganzas!!- murmura Seijin. Kyo baja la vista, es cierto todo esto es culpa de ellos.  
  
- tu crees que sea suficiente para estos humanos?- dice una voz desde las sombras.  
  
- No, aun no, dejémoslo un poco mas - le responde otra voz a su lado sin moverse de su posición sobre la copa de un enorme árbol.  
  
- Como quieras... - le responde la primera voz mirando la pelea...  
  
- ¡¡Debemos retirarnos!!- grita Kyo, pero siendo ignorado olímpicamente por el resto. Seijin miraba todo preocupada con Charmy nuevamente sobre su hombro.  
  
- ¡¡HOU!!- Un poderoso lanzallamas se dirige hacia un humano, el que se corre y peligraba con quemar todo el bosque, pero el ataque se desintegra antes de tocar las plantas...  
  
- Es mejor que los detengamos ahora hermano... - dice una de las sombras bajando su brazo. La otra sombra la ignora y seguía viendo a los humanos.  
  
- ¡¡Charmy!!- grita Seijin, al ver que uno de los perros pretendía atacar a Kyo, quien estaba a su lado. Charmander se baja del hombro de Jin y con otro lanzallamas saca al perro, quien esta vez si recibe el daño y comienza a gemir de dolor.  
  
El perro líder mira a Jin molesto y decide atacarla  
  
- ¡¡HOUM!!- Un aullido le advierte a Seijin que ahora ella estaba en problemas...  
  
- ¡¡Hermano, no podemos dejar que lastimen a la protegida de Entei!!- le dice una sombra a la otra.  
  
- Tienes razón... ojala y la decisión de ese perrucho sea acertada y no nos estemos metiendo en la boca del lobo- le responde la otra sombra comenzando a moverse...  
  
-¡¡¡AHHHH!!- Grita Seijin asustada al ver al perro lanzarse contra ella.   
  
- ¡¡Chaaar!!- Charmy lanza un llamarada en dirección al perro, quien la esquiva y se dirigía a morder a Jin...  
  
- ¡¡¡ALTO AHÍ!!!  
  
- Uh?- Seijin trata de ver quien grito, pero solo por unos segundos al recordar que el perro aun la iba a atacar.  
  
- Hou!!- El perro diablo se abalanza contra una asustada Seijin, pero extrañamente para en el aire.- Hou?- y no podía moverse...  
  
- Uh?- Jin miraba al perro volador frente a ella  
  
- Dijo A-L-T-O A-H-I- una voz que sonaba molesta se escucha.  
  
- Hou!!!- El perro se retorcía en el aire tratando de moverse y tocar tierra, mientras su manada lo veía preocupado.  
  
- Ya basta hermano- dice otra voz más amable.  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Quien habla?- pregunta Seijin al no ver a nadie nuevo en ese sector. Los humanos sobrevivientes, que eran seis de los diez hombres del comienza, no bajan la guardia y se preparaban a seguir si era necesario.  
  
Dos personas salen de entre los arbustos, ambos vestían unas extrañas ropas, era como un Kimono de mangas largas y gruesas, con un gran collar de perlas, pantalones anchos y con un tajo a los lados, un cinturón rayado. La primera persona traía la ropa en un conjunto de blanco y azul, sus ojos eran rojos y su cabello era celeste claro, era un chico de no más de dieciséis o dieciocho años. La segunda persona era un niño de trece años más o menos, ojos grandes y dorados, su cabellera era un profundo color rojo y su ropa era un conjunto entre el rojo y el blanco.  
  
- ¿Niños?- pregunta Kyo extrañado.  
  
- ¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunta Seijin examinándolos de pie a cabeza.  
  
- Yo me llamo Soital - dice el de cabello rojo- y el es mi hermano Suital.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Mi inspiracion no da para más...  
  
u_u Y les ofresco mis mas sinceras disculpas por la demora. Pero ademas de un bloqueo de memoria, me toco la racha de malasuerte... -_-U Lo escribí, y me lo borraron, lo escribí otra vez y cuando lo acabe se corto la luz… Luego lo escribí nuevamente pero mi perro que estaba al lado mió… desenchufo el PC… em. Luego fui a Santiago y lo escribí a mano pero mi primo me tiro las hojas a la piscina ¬¬U… Bueno, luego de eso se me olvido mi contraseña T__TU... ¡¡Y CUANDO AL FIN LO TERMINO!! EL MALDITO CABLE DEL INTERNET SE CORTA!!!!! ..... ¬¬U Bien, pero no volvera a pasar.. LO JURO! ¡YUPI!! RECORDE MI CONTRASEÑA!!!!!! Y si pasa lo del cable, juro tratar de conseguir plata y ir a un cyber.   
  
Ok,, eso seria todo, muchas gracias por leer el cap, y espero que les gustase.   
  
Ja naa 


	10. Los perros oscuros Parte V

La amistad entre Monstruos y Humanos  
  
""- pensamientos, de Pokémon o humanos.  
  
- - conversaciones  
  
** Conversaciones entre Pokemons  
  
Capitulo 10  
  
Los perros oscuros V  
  
Soital y Suital  
  
__________________________  
  
- Yo me llamo Soital - dice el de cabello rojo- y el es mi hermano Suital.  
  
_________________________  
  
- Hou!!- El perro líder aun se revolcaba por tocar tierra y dejar de estar flotando, el resto de los perros gruñían a los recién llegados. Soital hace un movimiento con las manos, sin que nadie se percatase y el perro cae al suelo.- @.@ Houuuu... -  
  
Todos los perros se acercan a su líder para ver como esta y se sientan en línea tras los recién llegados.  
  
- ¿Son de ustedes?- pregunta Kyo al ver la docilidad que mostraban los perros ante estos niños.  
  
- No claro que no, solamente que saben quienes somos - le responde Soital sonriendo. Suital se mantenía alejado de Kyo y el resto.  
  
- Hola! Yo soy Seijin- se presenta Jin tomando la mano de Soital y estrechándola- ^^ Un placer.  
  
- No, al contrario el placer es mió niñita... - le sonríe Soital.  
  
- S-E-I-J-I-N o Jin - le reclama Seijin por el apodo. El Charmander miraba a los recién llegados algo extrañado, se le hacían brevemente familiares...  
  
- y quien es el?- Pregunta Soital apuntando a Charmander.  
  
- Charmander!- dice Charmy.  
  
- El es Charmy, mi mejor amigo - responde Jin.  
  
- "Si como no, tu mejor amigo"- piensa Suital enojado.  
  
- Ya veo- Soital le sonríe a ambos. Kyo y sus compañeros bajaron las armas agotados.  
  
- Bueno, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí- les dice Kyo a Seijin- lamento mucho no haberte escuchado...  
  
- Hoe?- pregunta Seijin sin comprender.  
  
- Nada... - Kyo suspira- Nos vemos... -  
  
Soital y Suital se alejaron al inicio de la conversacion de ambos.  
  
- ¿Adonde Irán?- pregunta Jin.  
  
- Regresaremos a nuestro pueblo, ¿por que no vienes?  
  
- No - Seijin niega con la cabeza lentamente- En las ciudades Charmy no es bien recibido y no puedo dejarlo solo  
  
- No te comprendo... - le dice Kyo.  
  
- Eh?  
  
- Olvídalo, Adiós-- dicho esto comienza a caminar con sus amigos.  
  
- Adiós!!- le responde Seijin. Cuando ya no se veían, Seijin comenzó a buscar a los hermanos y los vio bastante lejos apoyados en un árbol.  
  
- Hola!- les dice Seijin acercándose a ellos.  
  
- creo que ya te salude... - le responde Suital.  
  
- ah?-   
  
- Ignóralo, es un amargado - le dice Soital riéndose y recibiendo una fulminante mirada de parte de su hermano.  
  
- Bueno... - dice Seijin sin entender. Charmy baja de la espalda de Seijin y se acerca a Soital.  
  
- ¿umh?- Soital toma a Charmy en brazos y le dice a Jin- es bastante raro ver a una humana con ellos-  
  
- ¿Como?  
  
- Tu amistad con Charmy es bastante peculiar... - dice Soital amablemente.  
  
- "¬¬ No son amigos, es solo una farsa"  
  
- Jejeje ustedes creen?- dice Seijin sentándose en el pasto.  
  
- Claro  
  
- Y su amistad con esos perros también lo es - dice Seijin viendo como los perros habían regresado a sus actividades cotidianas y no los molestaban.  
  
- Mmm si tú lo dices... - murmura Soital.  
  
- ¿y ustedes de donde son?- pregunta Seijin curiosa.  
  
- Somos viajeros - responde Soital.  
  
- Ahh... ¿y ahora a donde van?  
  
- No lo sabemos - responde Soital- acabamos de ir a ver a un amigo que nos dio una noticia y por eso andábamos buscándote.  
  
- UI? A mí?  
  
- Si - responde Soital sonriendo.  
  
- Char?- pregunta Charmander confundido.  
  
- Es que escuche por ahí que tú andas buscando algo - le dice Soital sin querer decir que era lo que buscaba.  
  
- Hoe? como saben que ando en busca de... de... - Jin no puede seguir.  
  
- De?- pregunta Soital- ¿no me quieres decir?  
  
- No, no es eso... es que...  
  
- ??- Soital y Suital la miran.  
  
- u_uU se me olvido el nombre de lo que ando buscando  
  
Soital y Suital se caen.  
  
- ¡¡¿¿COMO SE TE PUDO OLVIDAR??!!- Le grita Suital.  
  
- Urgh… Lo siento... pero veamos era Yo-yo, o Ko-ok... ergh... - Jin parece meditar.  
  
- ¬¬U ¿no sabes?- le pregunta Suital.  
  
- Em... No, no se pero era algo con "o" y llevaba dos "o" - explica Seijin tratando de darles alguna pista- y… Además me dijeron que le gustaban mucho los arco iris, verdad Charmy?- Charmy asiente.  
  
- ¬¬ No será Ho-oh?- dice Suital.  
  
- ¡¡SI!! Si eso mismo!! HO-OH!! - Asiente Javiera, entonces se da cuenta de algo- ¿hoe? y tu como lo sabes?  
  
- Digamos que tenemos nuestros contactos- responde Soital.  
  
- ¿Ein?- pregunta Seijin sin entender.  
  
- Nada... - Dice Suital algo fastidiado.  
  
- No se por que, pero me parece que a tu hermano no le simpatizo- le murmura Seijin a Soital.  
  
- No te preocupes, el siempre es así - le responde Soital.  
  
- Ohhh... -   
  
- Y dime Seijin, ¿te molestaría si te acompañamos? -  
  
- ¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEE???- Gritan Suital y Seijin ante la pregunta.  
  
- ¿que, dije algo malo?- pregunta Soital.  
  
- ¿En serio me querrían acompañar?  
  
- Si... - dice Soital, recibiendo nuevamente una fulminante mirada de Suital.  
  
- Pero si ni saben por que busco a... a...  
  
- Ho-oh- le ayuda Soital.  
  
- Eso, Ho-oh, pero si ni si quiera saben para que busco a Ho-oh…  
  
- Pues es cosa que nos los digas- ríe Soital.  
  
- ¬¬ y para que lo buscas tu, supuestamente? - le pregunta Suital.  
  
- Pues yo quiero ver a Ho-oh por que me dijeron que el me podría ayudar a demostrar que ellos - apuntando a los perros- y los humanos pueden llevarse bien -   
  
Suital la mira fijamente.  
  
- Eso es algo bastante noble- le dice Soital, provocando que Seijin se sonroje.  
  
- Bueno, aunque debo demostrárselo a los humanos como a ellos ^^- termina Seijin.  
  
- ¿Por qué les dices "ellos"?-  
  
- Bueno, es que el termino que normalmente se les dice son de "Monstruos" pero para mi eso suena muy feo – responde Seijin sonrojándose y bajando la vista.  
  
- Oh, vamos no te avergüences- le dice Soital. Seijin se ríe nerviosamente y asiente.  
  
- Bueno, ahora que ya sé para que buscas a Ho-oh, ¿podemos acompañarte?  
  
- ¡¡Claro!! – responde Seijin contenta de que otras personas la apoyen.  
  
- /¬¬ a mi no me parece buena idea…/- piensa Suital.  
  
- ¿tu que opinas hermano?- le pregunta Soital con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
- ¬¬ no me queda otra, ¿verdad?  
  
- ¡¡YUPI!!- Grita Seijin tomando eso como un SI.  
  
______________________  
  
Cloud: ¡¡NIHAO YAA!! ¡¡VOLVI!!  
  
Javi: ^^ Sip, luego de que me abandono casi por una semana ¬¬  
  
Cloud: -_- ya me disculpe  
  
Javi: ^^ y yo ya te perdone cielo  
  
Cloud: ^^ Soital y Suital acompañaran a Sei, ¿Qué les parece?  
  
Javi: prometo avanzar mas rápido ahora, ya que tengo todo el fic bien estructurado!  
  
Cloud: algo bueno salio de mi ausencia y de sus desgracias…  
  
Javi: ^^ Oyasumi  
  
Cloud: Hai, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Ja naa 


	11. La enamistad entre Suital y Jin

La amistad entre Monstruos y Humanos  
  
""- pensamientos, de Pokémon o humanos.  
  
- - conversaciones  
  
** Conversaciones entre Pokemons  
  
Capitulo 11  
  
La enamistad entre Suital y Jin   
  
Ya habían dejado atrás a los perros y seguían su camino, Seijin y Charmy ahora viajaban con dos acompañantes más. El simpático y amable Soital y el antisocial y frió de Suital, dos chicos bastantes extraños. Seijin estaba feliz ya que habían mas personas que pensaban como ella y eso la alegraba de sobremanera. Ahora estaban tomando un breve descanso a la orilla de un rió.  
  
- ¡¡ESTA LISTO EL DESAYUNO!!- Anuncia Soital al grupo. Suital se acerca y se sienta al lado de su hermano esperando al par faltante cuando se escucha un ¡¡CRASH!!  
  
- ¿Que pasa?- pregunta Suital alarmado. Soital trata de ver que era lo causante de eso y se llevo la gran sorpresa de...  
  
- ¡¡CHARMY DEBES BAÑARTE!!- Seijin, con su ropa toda empapada perseguía a un asustado Charmy, quien corría en dirección al campamento.  
  
- ¿Que crees que haces?- le pregunta Suital.  
  
- ¡¡BAÑAR A CHARMY!!- Responde Seijin.  
  
- No puedes, su elemento es el fuego, el agua apaga el fuego - le dice Suital.  
  
- ¡¡Pero un poco de agua no le hará nada!!- le reclama Seijin.  
  
- Tonta como todos- murmura Suital- El agua le daña!  
  
- Pero no soy estúpida!! No lo tirare al rió!!- Le dice Seijin.  
  
- ¡¡PERO PARECES!!- le responde Suital.  
  
- Ya dejen de discutir- les dice un tranquilo Soital a ambos con Charmy en brazos. Suital y Seijin dejan de discutir pero se lanzan miradas asesinas.- Jin el agua lo lastima.  
  
- ¬¬ cuanto apuestan a que no le pasara nada- les dice Seijin obstinadamente.- ¿Charmy confías en mi o no?  
  
Charmy con una gran gota sobre su cabeza asiente lentamente.  
  
- GRACIAS! - Seijin toma a Charmy de las manos de Soital y se va- te bañare.  
  
- ¡¡¡CHAAAAAAAR!!!  
  
- ¡¡LO QUIERE MATAR!!  
  
- No, no lo quiere matar hermano.- le dice Soital a Suital mientras terminaba su desayuno.- aun no entiendo por que no puedes confiar en ella.  
  
- TU sabes por que!- por le responde Suital sentándose.  
  
- Pero no a dado motivo... - insiste Soital.  
  
- ¡¡ELLA ES UNA NIÑA!!-   
  
- ¬¬ Media cosa- responde Soital cuando ve a Seijin regresar con un Charmy en brazos, quien estaba carcajeándose.- ¿que paso?  
  
- Lo bañe pero me tiro al rió ¬¬- responde Seijin estilando.  
  
Suital le manda una mirada reprobatoria y se levanta. Seijin le responde la mirada y se sienta a comer con Charmy en sus piernas.  
  
- Aun no entiendo por que no le agrado- comenta Seijin. Charmy agarra un pedazo de fruta cocida que ofrecía Soital y se la devora rápidamente.  
  
- Déjalo, es así con todos - dice Soital sin darle importancia.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!- Se escucha un molesto gruñido a sus espaldas, seguidos por una exclamación de Suital.  
  
- ¡¡hermano!!- Soital se levanta y va en dirección al ruido, seguido por Charmy y Jin.  
  
Un enorme oso color café oscuro, con un circulo amarillo en el estomago y una cara de malos amigos le gruñía a Suital, quien estaba a la defensa pero al verlos aparecer retrocede.  
  
- ¡¡Hermano!! Cuidado los Ursaring son muy peligrosos!!!- le dice Soital.  
  
- Crees que no lo se???  
  
- ¿Ursaring?- pregunta Seijin, Soital la ignora y comienza a lamentar su suerte... ¿Como podria ayudar a su hermano?  
  
- ¡¡Charmy lanza llamas!!- grita Seijin apuntando al Ursaring, Charmy asiente y obedece.  
  
- ARGH!! - El Ursaring recibe el impacto en el rostro y comienza a restregarse los ojos tratando de alivianar el dolor, el poder de Charmy no era mucho como para dañarlo gravemente, pero el suficiente tiempo para que Suital corriese en dirección a su hermano.  
  
- A veces pareciese que yo soy el mayor- se burla Soital cuando su hermano lo alcanza.  
  
- Char!!- Charmy lo saluda contento, Suital le sonríe y le agradece la ayuda.  
  
- Fue idea de Seijin- dice Soital mirando a su hermano a los ojos, Suital desvía la mirada y no dice nada.  
  
- Ergh... no miren ahora pero... - Seijin algo temerosa interrumpe a los hermanos.  
  
- ¿pero?- dice Suital.  
  
- Creo que esta enojado... - termina diciendo Seijin al tiempo que el Ursaring lanzaba un gruñido y ellos comenzaban a correr por sus vidas.  
  
- ¡¡Ahh!! Al parecer la llamarada lo enojo mas- dice Soital mientras se internaban en el bosque siendo perseguidos por el furioso Ursaring.  
  
- - ¡¡POR QUE NO TE DESAPARECES!!- Le grita Suital a Seijin.  
  
- ¿QUE? Pero si yo no fui!!!- le reclama Seijin saltando una rama.  
  
Suital da un gruñido y murmura:  
  
- yo no lo decía por eso...  
  
- ¡¡Char char!!- Charmander quien corría al lado de Soital apunta a un camino que se partía en dos mas adelante.  
  
- ¡¡Separémonos, es lo mas conveniente- grita Soital al tiempo que miraba atrás y veía que el Ursaring no desistía de su caza.  
  
- Yo creo que es lo mas conveniente- dice Seijin mientras trataba de tomar a Charmy sin resultados, al llegar al camino por no fijarse por donde iba casi choca con un árbol, pero una mano la tira a un lado del camino y siguen corriendo.  
  
- Chaaaaarrr!!!- Charmy de un salto se posa sobre la espalda de su acompañante.  
  
- Claro no me molesta- le murmura Soital a Charmy- el problema es el otro par... - El Ursaring aun los seguía muy enojado- y claro, ese... -  
  
******  
  
Seijin y Suital seguían corriendo sin darse cuenta aun que ellos estaban juntos. Se habían adentrado mucho al bosque y no tenían la menor idea de si el Ursaring los perseguía o no. Suital demasiado molesto de haberse tenido que rebajar a correr.  
  
- ¡¡¡AHHHH!!- Ambos detienen su carrera abruptamente por que el suelo se abre y ambos caen derecho a un profundo agujero.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Javi: mi idea era que fuera un cap.. ¬¬ pero lo alargue tanto que quedo en dos n_nUU jejej asi que nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion.   
  
Cloud: n_n Ja ne! y Ashley grax. por el R/R!   
  
Javi: Hai! n_n Arigatou, bueno nos vemos 


	12. ¡¡Diglett!

La amistad entre Monstruos y Humanos  
  
""- pensamientos, de Pokémon o humanos.  
  
- - conversaciones  
  
** Conversaciones entre Pokemons  
  
Capitulo 12  
  
¡¡¡DIGLETT!!!  
  
_____________________________________  
  
- ¡¡¡AHHHH!!- Ambos detienen su carrera abruptamente por que el suelo se abre y ambos caen derecho a un profundo agujero.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
- ksss... - Seijin se sobaba su cabezita al pegarse con una roca en ella, en eso escucha un gemido a su lado.- uh?- mira a su compañero- ¿Suital estas bien?  
  
Suital no le responde, se agarraba fuertemente su brazo mientras hacia mueca de dolor.  
  
- Em... tomare eso como un no... -  
  
- De todos me tenia que tocar contigo como compañera- murmura Suital molesto.  
  
- ¿que? Oye!! que yo recuerde tu me jalaste!!  
  
- Por que te ibas a golpear! no era para que me siguieras!!- le dice Suital.  
  
- ¬¬ Oh claro!!  
  
- ¡¡Diglettdi!! - una melodiosa vocesita se escucha.   
  
- ¿Hoe?- Seijin examina todo el lugar, era un agujero de como cinco metros y nada. - ¿quien habra cabado este agujero?- le pregunta Seijin a Suital  
  
- ¡¡DIGLETT!!- Nuevamente la vocecita.  
  
- Ellos... - murmura Suital mientras se levantaba tratando de hacerlo lentamente para no sentir tanto dolor en su brazo, que al parecer se habia dislocado, o herido, Seijin no tenia ni idea y dudaba que Suital dejara ayudarlo.  
  
- ¿quienes son ellos?  
  
- ¡¡Diglett!!- nuevamente la vocesita.  
  
- los que estan detras de ti, tonta- le responde Suital apoyandose en la pared del agujero.  
  
- uh?- Seijin voltea y se encuentra con una criatura parecida a un dedo color cafe y nariz roja- ¡¡AHHHHH!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡NO GRITES!!- Le dice Suital molesto.  
  
- Aks bueno... - dice Seijin aun asustada y en el piso.  
  
- ¡¡Digletdi!!- dice la criatura.  
  
- ¿que es eso?- pregunta Seijin reponiendose. Suital lanza un bufido y dice:  
  
- es un Diglett, que no escuchas?  
  
- Ein?- dice Seijin sin entender.  
  
- ¡¡DIGLETT!!  
  
- Cierto ^^U- ante estas "brillantes" palabras de Seijin Suital lanza nuevamente un bufido y le dice al Diglett:  
  
- ¿puedes ayudarnos por favor?  
  
- Diglet!!- la criatura desaparece en la tierra.  
  
- ¡¡OYE!! Pero ayúdanos!- le grita Seijin mirando por el agujero que dejo la criatura.  
  
- No seas impaciente niña - murmura Suital.  
  
*********  
  
El enorme Ursaring yacía inconsciente en el bosque, al lado de el se encontraba Soital y Charmy.  
  
- ^^ hacemos un gran equipo verdad?-  
  
- ¡¡CHAR!!- Charmy levanta un brazo en señal de victoria.  
  
- Ahora debemos encontrar a tu amiga y a mi hermano - Soital toma a Charmy entre sus brazos y comienza a internarse en el bosque.  
  
*********  
  
- ¡¡Diglett!!  
  
- Wau!!- exclama Seijin al ver a una cantidad asombrosa de Diglett alineados en forma de escalera para dejarlos salir.  
  
Suital sube primero pero no puede sujetarse ya que su brazo estaba mal. Seijin al percatarse de esto se pone a su lado y le ofrece ayuda.  
  
- No, puedo solo - le responde.  
  
- ¬¬ eres un terco -  
  
- Miren quien habla- responde Suital.  
  
Seijin niega con la cabeza como diciendo "eres imposible" dicho esto se pone al lado del brazo bueno de Suital y lo obliga a apoyarse en ella.  
  
- ¿que haces? - reclama Suital molesto, Seijin ignora y usando fuerzas que ni ella sabia que tenia arrastra a Suital hasta la cima de la escalera de Diglett.   
  
- Listo!!!- exclama Seijin feliz sentándose en el piso agotada. Suital la miraba molesto.  
  
- ¡¡Diglett!!  
  
- Muchas gracias cosita bonita!!- dice Seijin, pero el Diglett la mira feo y se va.- ¿uh? ¿que le dije?  
  
- Nada, solo no le agradan las niñas - responde Suital.  
  
- Ja-ja-ja que gracioso- le responde Seijin molesta.  
  
********  
  
- ¿donde podrán estar?- pregunta Soital mirando al rededor.  
  
- ¡¡Char char!!- exclama Charmy.  
  
- ¿Como?  
  
- Charmander... - Charmy apunta a un pequeño Diglett en el piso.  
  
- ¡¡Un Diglett!! ^^ Hola - saluda Soital.  
  
- ¡¡Diglet!!  
  
- Char char- Charmy se habia puesto a la altura de la criatura y conversaba con ella.  
  
-¡¡Diglettdi!!  
  
- Char, char Charmander?- le pregunta Charmy recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de Diglett. - ¡¡CHAR CHAR!!- Le dice a Soital.  
  
- ¿y nos podrías llevar con ellos?- pregunta Soital, el Diglett asiente y comienza a andar, siendo seguido por ambos.  
  
*********  
  
- Mm... - Seijin miraba a su alrededor.  
  
- Argh... - Suital se agarraba fuertemente su brazo.  
  
- ¿por que no lo revisas?- pregunta Jin, pese a que se pasa quejando Suital no había hecho nada para examinar el brazo.  
  
- No te metas en lo que no te importa niña- fue la fría respuesta de Suital.  
  
- Hmph...- Seijin voltea nuevamente a ver el paisaje. - ¿donde podrá estar Charmy y Soital?-  
  
Suital se sienta a esperar. Seijin lo mira confundida.  
  
- ¿No los buscaremos?  
  
- Lo mas seguro es que mi hermano nos encuentre -  
  
Seijin lo mira confundida, no sabía si lo dicho por Soital era algo inteligente o un acto de extrema flojera.  
  
- chiko!- un pequeño ser de piel verde, con un collar de semilla, unos grandes ojos rojos y una gran hoja sobresaliendo de su cabeza miraba curioso al par.  
  
- ¿Ui?- Seijin mira sobre su hombro y ve a la criatura. Suital levanta la vista y ve a la criatura.- Waa! que lindo!!!- dice Seijin levantandose.  
  
- No te muevas mocosa- le advierte Suital.  
  
- ¿Por que? Ni que la cosita linda fuera un monstruo- le dice Seijin acercándose a la criatura quien se sobresalta y comienza a retroceder.  
  
- ¡¡La vas asustar!!- le repite Suital sin moverse.  
  
Demasiado tarde, Seijin habia tomado a la criaturita verde entre sus manos. La criatura... (Suital: ¬¬ Chikorita/ Javi: u_u oks)... el Chikorita al sentirse atrapado entre los brazos de una humano, no puede evitar dar un gran alarido:   
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CHIKOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- ¿Por que a mi?- gime Suital al escuchar el grito que sin lugar a duda traería a la madre o padre de aquella criatura.  
  
___________________________  
  
Javi: n__nU jejeje...  
  
Cloud: Seijin es boba  
  
Javi: n__nUU jejejeejeje no solo terca, Ja ne! 


	13. El Meganium Furioso

La amistad entre Monstruos y Humanos  
  
""- pensamientos, de Pokémon o humanos.  
  
- - conversaciones  
  
** Conversaciones entre Pokémon  
  
Capitulo 13  
  
El Meganium Furioso  
  
_____________________________________  
  
El Chikorita al sentirse atrapado entre los brazos de una humano, no puede evitar dar un gran alarido  
  
_____________________________________  
  
- ¡¡¿¿¿POR QUE NUNCA ME HACES CASO???!!!- Grita un furioso Suital haciendo la mayor carrera de su vida, arrastrando a un asustada Seijin con él.   
  
Un enorme Dinosaurio color verde, con pétalos al rededor de su cuello, simulando una flor los seguías hecho una furia. Seijin al ver a esa criatura no había reaccionado, por lo tanto Suital tuvo que agarrarla y echarse a correr, cosa que esta empeorando la condición de su brazo.  
  
- ¡¡Lo siento!!- Le dice Seijin tratando de mantener el equilibrio, Suital corría a una velocidad impresionante.  
  
********  
  
- ¡¡Diglett!!- dice el Diglett antes de desaparecer.  
  
- Char?- Charmy olfateaba la tierra al rededor de un gran agujero, en el que anteriormente habían caído Suital y Seijin. Soital miraba en dirección al bosque, el conocía a su hermano y sabia que no le agradaba la chica.  
  
- Charmander!- Charmy trata de llamar la atención de Soital.  
  
- ¿Que sucede?- le pregunta Soital. Charmy le explica a base Char Char, que había encontrado el rastro de la pareja- ¡Perfecto! te sigo Charmy ^^  
  
********  
  
- ¡¡MEGAN!!- El enorme dinosaurio comenzó a lanzar unas filosas hojas en dirección a la dupla, al tiempo que derribaba los árboles con unas lianas salidas de quien sabe donde.  
  
- ¡¡¡AHHHH!!- Seijin cae al piso empujada por Suital. - ¡¡OYE!! - Pero no tiene tiempo de decir nada por que Suital la levanta y siguen corriendo- @.@  
  
- Estate mas atenta - Suital se corre a un lado- Nos esta atacando - Empuja a Seijin en su dirección- sus ataques te producirán graves cortes- Dobla y se mete entre unos árboles- y eso produciría graves problemas-  
  
- ¡¡OK!! - Responde Seijin algo asustada y sorprendida por la resistencia del chico. Suital además de tener el brazo herido con el golpe, tenia varios cortes producidos por las hojas que lanzaba el dinosaurio que no lograba esquivar, a Diferencia de Seijin que estaba intacta, gracias a el.  
  
*******  
  
- Char Char!!- Charmy le siguió el rastro al par y se encontró con que de repente aparecieron unas huellas gigantes.   
  
- Mmh... Parecen ser huellas de algo gigantesco... - mira en dirección a donde iban las huellas- ¿te parece seguirlas? - le pregunta a Charmy.  
  
- Char!- Charmy se sube al hombro de Soital.  
  
Soital le sonríe, pero su sonrisa se apaga al ver algo rojo brillante en el piso que seguía el rastro de huellas también.  
  
- ¿Que diablos?... - Soital se agacha para ver bien la cosa roja y la reconoce como Sangre, y el pequeño destello dorado decían a quien pertenecía- Mi hermano esta gravemente herido, esto ya no es un juego-   
  
********  
  
Seijin corría aun agarrada por Suital. Estaba bastante agotada y le faltaba oxigeno, debían de descansar, sus pulmones de lo pedían a gritos pero eso era algo peligroso...  
  
- Argh.... - Suital lanza el primer quejido de dolor desde que se lastimo, cosa que Seijin supuso que era que le dolía terriblemente así que debía de estar grave, verdad?  
  
- ¿No... Crees... que... seria... mejor... descansar...?- le pregunta Seijin entre trote y trote a Suital, quien se limita ignorarla y seguir corriendo, mientras cerraba sus ojos en signo de dolor.  
  
- ¡¡CUIDADO!!- Le dice Seijin al tiempo que tiraba a Suital hacia ella, para evitar un ENORME rayo color dorado, que emitía un agradable calor, que le roza el brazo herido a Suital.  
  
- AHHHHHHHH!!- Suital parecía estar dando su máximo esfuerzo por no caerse ahí mismo desmayado. Seijin supo que debía de pensar en algo... ¿PERO EN QUE?  
  
*********  
  
Soital corría con Charmy en brazos siguiendo el rastro de huellas y sangre. Mientras mas avanzaba la sangre se hacia mayor y se veían mas destrozos, un gran grupo de árboles se habían caídos. ¿Que cosa los estaba siguiendo?...  
  
- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
- ¡¡HERMANO!!- Exclama Soital al escuchar el grito, estaban cerca.  
  
*********  
  
Seijin ahora era la que corría enfrente con un lastimado Suital detrás, parecía realmente agotado, hacia todo lo que Seijin le indicaba sin siquiera reclamar...  
  
- Hmm... - Seijin hacia todos sus esfuerzos por no tropezarse, esquivar al enorme mastodonte planta que los seguía y evitar los ataques o que un árbol los aplastase.- "¿QUE HAGO?"-   
  
Y al parecer no estaba en su fuerte, plantas, árboles, era lo único que se divisaba por donde viera, además claro que no había... ¡¡¡¡NINGUNA CUEVA!!!...   
  
Seijin se interna en el bosque y sigue corriendo, esperando que con eso la criatura dejara de seguirla, pero una madre furiosa no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Y lo supo cuando escucho como los árboles caían detrás de ella.  
  
Y para empeorar las cosas...   
  
- ¿QUE? ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Un precipicio!!- Se lamenta-asusta Seijin a la orilla de un gran barranco...   
  
PUFFF!! Más árboles caen detrás de ella y cada vez mas cerca....  
  
- ¿Que hago?... - Seijin mira hacia abajo del precipicio y...- ¡¡UNA CUEVA!!- Ni corta ni perezosa Seijin con sumo cuidado hace que Soital caiga en la cueva, la cual estaba hacia dentro, lo que dificultaba su llegada. Cuando Suital estuvo ahí, era su turno....  
  
- ¡¡MEEGAN!!- grita la enorme criatura alcanzando a Seijin...  
  
- Ergh... - Seijin mira a la furiosa criatura a los ojos, "No razonara"... Seijin se da vuelta y se agacha para poder llegar a la cueva pero Meganium no pensaba lo mismo ya que se para en dos piernas y deja caer todo su peso logrando romper el pedazo de tierra en el que Seijin estaba....  
  
- ¡¡CHAAAAR!!!- Un poderoso Lanzallamas ataca a la madre del Chikorita, la cual lo esquiva rápidamente.- CHAR CHAR!!-  
  
- MEGAN!! MEGAN!!- Le grita el Meganium al Pokémon lagartija.  
  
Charmander cierra sus ojos concentrando toda su fuerza y finalmente lanza una poderosa llamarada con forma del Kanji de fuego. El lanzallamas estuvo apunto de llegarle al Meganium, quien luego de ver el poderes del pequeño da media vuelta y se va.  
  
- ¡¡CHAR!!- Charmy rápidamente se va al borde del acantilado, por el que acababa de cae su amiga... y cual es su sorpresa al ver a Seijin firmemente agarrada en brazos de un desfallecido Suital.- ^^ CHAR!!  
  
Soital aparece con unas lianas las cuales Charmy se las hace llegar a la pareja y el otro extremo lo mantiene Soital, aunque parecía una tarea imposible para un persona, el chico pelirrojo logro hacer que Suital y Seijin subieran.  
  
- Hermano... - Soital se pone frente al peliazul, quien lo mira con sus ojos rojos en forma de gratitud.- Necesitas ayuda medica...  
  
- Acá cerca ahí una aldea... - dice Seijin. Charmy se había acurrucado en brazos de la chica, feliz de que no le pasara nada.  
  
Soital asiente y mira a su hermano que al parecer ni fuerzas para hablar tenia.   
  
- Come esto hermano... - Soital saca una extraña fruta de su ropa, era como una pera roja con manchas, Suital se la come. Milagrosamente el cuerpo del chico brilla y todas sus heridas se cierran.  
  
- ¡WAU! ¿Que es eso?- pregunta Seijin asombrada.  
  
- Un Berry especial... - Recarga a su hermano sobre sus hombros y mira a Jin- Será mejor que vayamos a la aldea, ¿cierto?  
  
-Si… ¡síganme!- sentencia Seijin regresando por sus pasos.  
  
"Aunque… no creo que simples remedios humanos lo curen…"  
  
___________________________  
  
Javi: ¡¡Hasta acá!! ^^U ¡espero que la espera haya valido la pena!  
  
Cloud: *con ojeras de mil metros* espero lo mismo…   
  
Javi: *rie* ^^ te ves bien Cloud  
  
Cloud: ¬¬ Cuando me dejes dormir ¡SI!  
  
Javi: ¬¬U OK… ^^ Nos vemos en el siguiente Cáp! ¡¡VANIDAD PARE LA PROXIMA SEMANA!! ^O^!!  
  
Cloud: Vanidad es la yegua de esta niña…   
  
Javi: ¡¡^^ Ojala y sea macho!! Le pondremos… eh... Hn... Se me olvido ^^U  
  
Cloud: _-_  
  
Javi: pero era el nombre del hijo de una faraón que murió cuando era pequeño…  
  
Cloud: *niega resignado* Despídete…  
  
Javi: OKS! OYASUMI!! ^O^… ^^ ¡¡Y el próximo capitulo no saben cuanto e esperado para escribirlo!! ^^ Dejen R/R!! 


	14. Solo

LA AMISTAD ENTRE MONSTRUOS Y HUMANOS   
  
Javi: Antes del Fic, ¡¡NACIO AKENATON!! ^O^ ES MACHO!!! ^.^ y mi papi me prometió llevarme a verlo!!  
  
Antesis: y la próxima vez que el fuera solo ^o^ sacarle fotos!! ^o^  
  
Javi: ^o^ SHI!!! ahora si, el Fic ^o^  
  
______________________________________  
  
- Migh!!!- dos perros peludos de pelaje negro y gris, con unos enormes ojos rojos corrían presurosos. Uno de ellos traía un pequeño cachorro gris de ojos amarillos con las pupilas rojas.  
  
Era de noche, una fría noche en la que esta pareja escapa de unos cazadores, quienes los culpaban de quien sabe que, no entendía que hacían esas bestias, por que no los dejaban vivir en paz.  
  
- ¡¡Chie!!- el pequeño les grita a sus padres, quienes sonríen y siguen corriendo...  
  
Pero en ese instante el ruido seco de un disparo inunda el cielo...  
  
Apagando el ruido de la persecución…  
  
Y un lastimero aullido rompe el silencio que se había formado...   
  
______________________________________  
  
Capitulo 14  
  
Solo  
  
______________________________________  
  
- Espéranos aquí Seijin- le dice Soital a la pequeña en las puertas de una iglesia.  
  
- ¿Que? Pero aquí atenderán a Suital, ¿a donde iras? TU HERMANO PUEDE MOR...- Seijin es cortada por un dedo en sus labios, perteneciente a Soital, lo que provoca que la pobre chica este roja de vergüenza.  
  
- Tu solo espéranos aquí, te prometo que dentro de tres días regresaremos- le dice Soital a Seijin sonriendo. Jin miraba a Charmy en su hombro.  
  
- Pero... - Seijin trataba de buscar alguna replica.   
  
Soital le sonríe y le entrega una pequeña roca con fuego dentro de esta.  
  
- Hm? - Seijin no entendió el significado de ese gesto.  
  
- Esa roca es muy valiosa, prometo regresar por ella, si eso te da mas fe de mi palabra, por favor espéranos, ¿si?- le dice Soital sonriendo, al tiempo que Suital maldecía la terquedad de la mocosa.  
  
- ¡claro! - asiente Seijin.  
  
- Bien, vendremos por ti dentro de tres días... - Termina diciendo Soital, mientras ayudaba a su hermano a ponerse de pie y emprender una caminata nuevamente dentro del bosque.  
  
Seijin suspira molesta.   
  
- Nos dejaron Charmy... - suspira.  
  
- Char ^^U- Charmy se esconde tras unos leños. De las puertas de la Iglesia salieron unas personas conversando. Eran un Monje y dos hombres, uno de los cuales traía una escopeta.  
  
- Seguros que esos demonios no merodearan mas por este sector- pregunta el Monje, que era bien entrado de años y tenia una joroba en su espalda.  
  
- Claro padre - asiente un hombre, el cual su cabello era rubio y vestía ropa de leñador.  
  
- Muchas gracias, no se que haría sin ustedes - les agradece el ancianito.  
  
- No se preocupe, fue un placer - dicen ambos hombres yéndose de la Iglesia. El Padre estaba apunto de regresar a su aposentos cuando se percata de la presencia de Seijin.  
  
- Hola jovencita - Le sonríe.  
  
- ¡Hola! - saluda Seijin haciéndole un ademán a Charmy para que se fuera. El anciano le sonríe.  
  
- Nunca te había visto por aquí, no perteneces a "Azul" verdad?-   
  
- Esta en lo correcto- le celebra Seijin infantilmente provocando que el viejito endulce más su mirada.  
  
- ¿Y que te trae por aquí pequeña? ¿Donde están tus padres?  
  
- Allá - Seijin apunta el cielo lo que le saca un mirada triste al Monje- y estoy esperando a unos amigos ^^  
  
- ¿Amigos?  
  
- Si, regresaran en tres días - Seijin ríe- y debo esperarlos ^^  
  
- Oh, ¿y buscabas alojo en esta Iglesia?- deduce el viejo.  
  
- Pues… No precisamente... aunque si agradecería el desayuno/Almuerzo/Cena- sugiere Seijin directamente lo que hace que el Padre estalle en carcajadas.  
  
- Claro que si pequeña, ¿pero donde dormirás?-  
  
- Por ahí... - dice Seijin buscando alguna excusa para no dormir en la iglesia, ni loca dejaba a Charmy solo toda la noche.  
  
El padre le sonríe y le dice que espere, pocos minutos después regresa con una bolsa con alimentos y una sabana.  
  
- Para que comas - le dice como explicación.  
  
- ¡GRACIAS!- Dice Seijin recibiendo los obsequios- ¡no se como pagarle!   
  
- Podrías ayudarme mañana a cortar unos leños... yo ya estoy viejo para eso... - le dice el anciano padre.  
  
- ¡Claro, vendré mañana a primera hora!- dice Seijin despidiéndose.  
  
************  
  
- Chieeeeee!!! - el cachorro gris sacudía el cuerpo de sus padres desesperadamente- ¡¡CHIE!!- Grita con más fuerzas sacudiéndolos con sus patitas.  
  
Pero Gritase lo que gritase, los moviera cuanto quisiera, ellos no iban a despertar.  
  
Estaban muertos...   
  
La prueba más contundente de eso, era el gran charco rojo por el cual estaban rodeados, con el cual habían manchado a su cría.  
  
Pese a eso, el pequeño no se rendía.   
  
¡¡SUS PAPÁS *NO* PODIAN ESTAR MUERTOS!! No *sus* padres... no ellos... ellos no lo abandonarían… no lo haría…. ¿Verdad?  
  
- Chiee!!- insiste el pequeño pensando que todo esto era una broma de ellos aunque en su interior sabia de antemano que sus padres no le responderían, que no era una broma y que… no abrirían sus ojos…   
  
Si nunca antes le habían jugado una broma... menos lo harían ahora, y no una de este tipo precisamente… ya que de algo que el podría sentirse orgulloso era que sus padres siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo, nunca lo habían hecho esperar... nunca... hasta hoy...   
  
Donde aun esperaba que abrieran sus ojos. Que su madre lo lengüeteara con cariño y le limpiara la suciedad y le diría con esa dulce voz: "todo esta bien". Y su padre, el se levantaría como todo macho que era, dispuesto a cobrar venganza contra sus agresores.  
  
- ¡¡¡CHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!- un nuevo aullido lastimero inunda el cielo, antes estos pensamientos y el ver que no se cumplían. Su pequeño corazón destrozado… sus padres estaban muertos y el no podía hacer nada... estaba solo.... S-O-L-O… - ¡¡CHIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!   
  
________________________  
  
Javi: Habrá quedado triste? ._.  
  
Antesis: T_T mala...  
  
Javi: Dejen R/R nos vemos en el siguiente cáp. Oyasumi ^o^ AKENATON NACIO!!!! 


	15. El Primer amigo de Pochiena

LA AMISTAD ENTRE MONSTRUOS Y HUMANOS   
  
______________________________________  
  
- Chieeee.... - les gruñe el pequeño cachorro gris amenazadoramente a los dos hombres frente a el a la mañana siguiente.   
  
En toda la noche, el no se separo de sus padres y a primera hora de la mañana aparecieron dos de esos monstruos a hacer quien sabe que con sus padres. ¡¡PERO EL NO LO PERMITIRIA!!  
  
- Chieee - les ladra advirtiéndoles que no se retractara.  
  
- Jajajajajajaja es el cachorro de esos - dice uno de los hombres con la escopeta en hombro.  
  
- Jajaja Si, y mira que nos viene a gruñir... - le responde el otro hombre con un palo en la mano- quien se cree, deberías tenerlos mas respeto bestia.  
  
- Grrrrr- el cachorro no quitaba su pose defensiva y seguía mostrándoles sus colmillos a esos para que le temieran.  
  
- ¡IDIOTA!- Grita el otro hombre apuntándolo con el arma al ver que el cachorro no les temía. Pochiena frunce mas el seño ¿esa cosa que lo apuntaba era lo que mato a sus padres? ¿El iría a reunirse con ellos?...   
  
- Ahhhhh - el hombre bota su arma al ver que esta estaba hirviendo producto de una enorme llamarada que venia del bosque... - ¿que diablos?  
  
- ¡¡Haaaaaaaaar!!- se escucha un gruñido feroz y otra llamarada en su dirección, provocando que ambos hombres salieran corriendo por sus vidas.  
  
- ¿Chie?- El pequeño cachorro miraba en dirección a donde había venido la llamarada preguntándose quien era. Rápidamente reacciona y se pone en posición de defensa. Puede que sea un depredador y venían a comerse a sus papás...  
  
______________________________________  
  
Capitulo 15  
  
El Primer amigo de Pochiena  
  
______________________________________  
  
- *¡Quien eres! ¡Muéstrate!*- desafía el cachorro con su voz infantil a quien sea que lo aya "ayudado".  
  
- *Claro, pero cálmate...*- le responde una voz igual de infantil que la suya saliendo de un árbol con un embudo en la mano. Era una lagartija anaranjada con fuego en su cola y unos lindos ojos violetas.  
  
- *Y quien diablos eres tu!- le dice el cachorro molesto pero algo asustado recordando el gruñido anterior.  
  
- *Pues mi nombre es Charmy!- le responde el lagarto levantando sus brazos alegremente, haciendo que el cachorro lo mirara extrañado- u//u no es para que me mires así*- le reclama sonrojado.  
  
-* Hablas bastante extraño... - le dice el cachorro.  
  
-* ¿Tu crees?*- pregunta Charmy riendo- ¿como te llamas?*  
  
-* Pochiena...*- le responde el cachorro algo triste.  
  
-* ¿Ah? ¿Te pasa algo?*- pregunta Charmy dejando el embudo en el piso y acercándose al cachorro. Pochiena miraba el extraño objeto que traía Charmy.  
  
-* ¿Oye que es eso?*- pregunta Pochiena olfateando el objeto.  
  
-*Ni idea, pero es divertido ^^*- le dice Charmy.  
  
-*¿Divertido?*- pregunta Pochiena sin entender.  
  
-* ¡Si! ¡¡Mira!! - Charmy toma el objeto entre sus manos y se lo pone en la boca- ¡¡CHAAAAR!!- El sonido que salio no se escucha para nada a la voz del pequeño, se oia mas amenazadora y fuerte.  
  
- *WAAA!!- Pochiena se esconde tras el cadáver de su padre- ¡¡Esa cosa es horrible!!*  
  
-*¿eh? ¿tu crees? - Charmy mira el embudo en su mano- jijiji a mi me parece cómico*  
  
Pochiena mira a Charmy extrañado. Este al verse observado lo mira y ve los cadáveres...  
  
- *¿que paso?*   
  
Pochiena al escuchar la pregunta baja la vista triste... ¿Por que Charmy tenia que preguntar? Solo hacia que el dolor volviera...  
  
Charmy mira a su nuevo amigo dándose cuenta que toco un punto delicado "debo aprender a mantener la boca cerrada... ¿ahora que hago?"...  
  
Charmy recuerda a Seijin...   
  
- *¡¡Oye Pochiena!!*- Dice Charmy sonriendo.  
  
- * Eh?*- Pochiena lo mira.  
  
- * ¡Yo se de alguien que nos ayudara a que nadie se los coma!*- refiriéndose a los cadáveres.  
  
- *¿Así? ¿Quien?*-   
  
- *Una amiga!- Charmy se da media vuelta- ¡¡Sígueme!! ^^ *  
  
- *Pero... - Pochiena mira dudoso el cadáver de sus padres- *  
  
- *Oks! No te muevas de aquí, ¿eh?, voy y vuelvo* – dice Charmy. El iría a Buscar a Seijin para ayudar a su nuevo amigo.  
  
- *Oks… te espero* – dice Pochiena sin entender.  
  
- *¡Preocúpate que no les pase nada!*- le grita Charmy antes de internarse en el bosque rumbo a la parroquia.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Javi: ^^U Cortito pero no importa.... ¡espero que les guste!  
  
Antesis: ^^ Ja ne!  
  
Javi: y como dato extra... *--* El potrillo se llama "Kauro Akenaton" ^o^ es precioso!! *--*  
  
Antesis: .__.UU em. oks. Oyasumi!!! *ve a Javiera aun con estrellita en los ojos* u.uU y discúlpenla, esta muy emocionada. 


	16. Darky

**Titulo: **La Amistad entre Monstruos y Humanos

**Por: **Javiera Hiwatari

**Dedicado a:** Lia Kon Neia

**Summary**Una nueva criatura a quien ayudar y nuevos problemas por llegar. Seijin y Charmy aun continúan su viaje.

**Disclaimer**Han visto a un Charizard enfermizo de sesenta centímetros en Pokémon? ¿A un Pikachu con doble personalidad o aun Charizard sobre protector y celoso? … No, Y eso es por que Pokémon no me pertenece y Heero, Sandaa y Sirius solo salen en mi Manga nn!

En la parroquia, a la mañana siguiente. Se podía ver a Seijin cortando lentamente un leño. Cada vez que levantaba el hacha se hacia para atrás, y cuando al tiraba para adelante parecía que estaba apunto de caerse con esta.

- LO HIZE!- Señala Seijin victoriosa cuando corto otro leño. Se seco el sudor de su frente dejando ver una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, borrada inmediatamente al ver a su lado-- Nunca pensé que esto fuera tan agotador... – A su lado había una gran cantidad de leños por cortar. Fácilmente terminaría en una semana.- lo que hacen las promesas – finaliza con tono rendido tomando otro leño y preparándose para cortarlo.

**º º º º º º**

**º º º**

**_Darky_**

**º º º**

**º º º º º º**

****

-- Muchas gracias Jovencita – le dice el Padre a Seijin entregándole una gran bolsa con Provisiones, la cual la niña la toma muy sonriente.

-- Gracias a usted... ¡¡me muero de hambre!!—

-- Nos vemos mañana -- dice el padre riendo, mientras entraba a la iglesia.

-- ¡¡Si!! – Seijin asiente animada con la comida entre sus manos "_Esto hace que todo el trabajo valga la pena"_-- es un trabajo muy agotador... menos mal que se apiado de mí y me dejo terminar mañana -

-- Char char... -- se escucha desde unos arbustos.

/ ¿Char Char?..../ Seijin parecía confundida de escuchar eso / ¡Charmy!/

Rápidamente la chica se acerca a unos arbustos y pregunta:

-- ¿que pasa? --

-- Char Char!-- responde Charmander.

-- ¿Que?-- pregunta Seijin sin haberlo entendido y deseando hablar el idioma de su amigo o mínimo que este tuviera un vocabulario mas amplio.

-- ¡¡Charmander!!—dice Charmy mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior del bosque y le hace una señal a Seijin para que lo siga.

-- ¿que te siga?

-- CHAR!- exclama la lagartija en tono de triunfo.

-- ¡Bien!—dice Seijin mientras guardaba las nuevas provisiones en su capa y seguía a Charmy hacia el interior del bosque.

**º º º**

Ambos estaban bien adentro del espeso bosque. Hasta que finalmente Charmy se detiene en un claro. Seijin analiza el lugar y ve a un pequeño "perrito" durmiendo al lado de otros dos más grandes, rodeados en un charco de sangre.

"Oh… no" Piensa Seijin, suponiendo inmediatamente que estaban muertos.

--... ¿quien fue la bestia que hizo esto?- le pregunta la chica a Charmy.

-- Char!-- Charmy se acerca a Pochiena y lo comienza a sacudir para que despierte y decirle que ya llego con la ayuda. El cachorro abre sus ojos lentamente y mira a su amigo.

-- ¿Chie?--

-- Char Char!-- Charmy le apunta a Jin.

El Pochiena al ver a Seijin comienza a gruñir amenazadoramente.

-- ¡¡CHAR!!-- Lo trata de detener Charmy.

Seijin mira al cachorro, y sonríe tristemente.

-- ¿Fueron los humanos verdad?—dice Seijin tratando de entablar una conversación con el Pokémon, pero el cachorro no estaba interesado en lo que ella decía, solamente le mostraba los dientes en forma hostil.-- Hm... Bueno... lo mejor será enterrar sus cuerpos, antes que comience a pudrirse o se los coman -- ve a Charmy-- ¿por eso me trajiste verdad?

-- Char --– Charmy sonríe

-- De acuerdo, iré por herramientas, tú mientras quédate con el perrito – Dicho esto la niña comienza a caminar de regreso a la parroquia, en busca de las herramientas.

**º º º**

-- _¡¡ERES UN TRAIDOR!!_-- Le reclama Pochiena a Charmy enojado apenas Seijin se fue.

-- _¿Por que dices eso?- _pregunta Charmy sin entender.

-- _¡¡Ella es una humana!!_

-- _¿y eso que?-- _dice Charmy frunciendo el ceño.

-- _¿Como que eso que?--_ gruñe Pochiena. -- _¡Los humanos son bestias!_

_-- Ella te ayudara, ¡¡luego júzgala!! –_ dice Charmy como ultima opción, aunque sabia que sus palabras no tenían sentido. Aunque milagrosamente, sus palabras surtieron efecto y Pochiena se calmo.

Cuando a las horas siguientes apareció Seijin con una pala entre sus manos, Pochiena se echo a un lado a verla a trabajar. Charmy por el contrario comenzó a ayudarla con sus manos.

-- Necesitaremos un agujero muy profundo Charmy, así que mejor no sigas – le dice Seijin al cabo de unos minutos, al ver como las pequeñas garras de sus amigos se estaban limando. El pequeño Pokémon naranja niega y sigue con su trabajo, arrancándole una sonrisa a la chica. Apenas había pasado un día desde que Suital y Soital la dejaron.

Seijin desvió su mirada hacia el cachorro que aun la miraba desconfiado. Era irónico. Para los humanos esas criaturas eran malvadas y para ellas, los humanos eran los malvados. En ambos bandos quedaban niños sin familia. Ese Pochiena acababa de quedar sin padres como le paso a ella.

Aunque lamentablemente, ese Pochiena pensaba como su hermano, quería venganza y no conseguir la Paz. Al recordar a su hermano, Seijin se entristece un poco, nunca pensó que esa discusión la iba a hacer comenzar ese viaje. No se arrepentía, pero ojala las cosas hubieran sucedido de otro modo.

-- ¡¡CHAR!!-- Exclama Charmy despertando a Seijin de sus pensamientos. La chica lo mira y ve la profundidad del agujero.

-- Esta perfecta Charmy – dice Seijin-- ahora quiero que me ayudes a transportar los cuerpos.

Dicho esto Seijin y Charmy se acercan a los cadáveres de los Mightyena's. Los cuales estaban con su cuerpo lleno de sangre seca y despedían un olor pestilente.

-- Por suerte estamos cerca de un Río… -- murmura Seijin, no muy contenta con la idea de quedar con ese olor impregnado en su piel. Una duda apareció en la mente de la niña, cuando ella era pequeña ni ella, ni su hermano se preocuparon de sepultar a sus padres. ¿Lo habrá echo alguien o descansaran en el estomago de algún ser?

"_No pienses en eso ahora Seijin!!" – _Se reclama ella misma mentalmente, mientras se sacaba la capa, la polera, quedando solamente con su pecho lleno de vendas.

-- Bien, ayúdame Charmy --– Dicho esto Seijin tomo un lado del cuerpo de uno de los Mightyenas mientras Charmy tomaba el otro.

El Pochiena los miraba atentamente. En parte curioso por lo que hacían.

-- ¡A la una, a las dos y a las tres!--

A la cuenta de tres ambos levantaron su parte del cuerpo y comenzaron a avanzar rumbo al agujero, con claras caras de "¡¡PESA!!". Transportaron el primer cuerpo al agujero y cayeron rendidos al piso.

Seijin estaba segura que cuando estaban vivos debían de pesar menos. Se limpio unas gotas de sudor de su frente y se levanto dispuesta a terminar con esto.

-- Vamos Charmy, solo uno más – le dice Jin a su amigo, mientras lo cargaba. El pobre no podía más, su cuerpo era muy pequeño y débil. La niña sonrió, mientras dejaba a Charmy bajo un árbol-- continuare sola. – Charmy iba a reclamarle, pero ella le puso un dedo sobre sus labios – nada de pero's

Dicho esto Seijin fue a tomar el otro cuerpo y a duras penas trataba de moverlo. "_SI SE PUEDE" _se decía mentalmente mientras cerraba sus ojos y usaba todas sus fuerzas para tratar de movilizar el cuerpo "¡_VAMOS! ¡ANIMO JIN!". _Y aun no supo como, el cuerpo se comenzó a movilizarse. "_no sabia que fuera tan fuerte" _piensa Seijin mientras abría sus ojos y miraba el cadáver.

Cual fue su sorpresa de ver a Pochiena ayudándola.

-- Gracias –- dice la niña, pero el cachorro no le responde.

Finalmente, gracias a Pochiena, pudieron terminar de enterrar los cuerpos. Jin dejo escapar un suspiro de agotamiento, mientras Charmy le sonreía a Pochiena.

-- _ves que no es mala_ - le dice Charmy.

_-- Quizás…_ - responde el Cachorro.

Ambos voltean al escuchar un "splash".

-- ¿Qué? – Pregunta Seijin riendo – ¿No puedo bañarme? -

Así es como Charmy y Pochiena caen en cuenta, por primera vez que en ese claro había un pequeño riachuelo. Seijin estuvo hay unos minutos, antes de salir y ponerse nuevamente las vendas y su ropa.

- Que bien se siente – dice Seijin contenta de estar limpia.- Bien, ¡sigamos! – dice olvidándose de que tenia que esperar a sus amigos.

_ - ¿Vienes con nosotros?_ -- le pregunta Charmy a Pochiena. Este solo dobla una oreja, sin saber que responder-- _¡Vamos! ¡No tienes nada que perder!_

_- Aparte de mi dignidad_ - le responde Pochiena, usando una de las frases típicas de sus padres.

- _Eh?-_ pregunta Charmy.

_-- Nada, nada-_ responde el Cachorro asiento con la cabeza un moviendo como el que "la juventud de ahora, no entiende nada". Cuando todavía el no entendía eso y lo hacia solo por aparentar ser maduro, pero Charmy eso no lo sabia.-_ iré con ustedes._

-- _¡¡GENIAL!!-_ Dice Charmy subiéndose al hombro de Seijin para darle las buenas nuevas.

-- ¡Genial!- repite Seijin al entender lo que Charmy le comunico- vendrás con nosotros ¿verdad Darky?

El Pochiena ladea la cabeza. ¿Quién era Darky?

-- Eh... ¿te molesta que te diga así? – pregunta Seijin al cachorro al ver su cara. El cachorro niega y luego asiente.- ¡GENIAL! Bien, vamos Charmy, Darky. Nos espera un laaargo camino.

Dicho esto la chica y los dos Pokémon comienzan a caminar hacia los límites del bosque, cerca de la parroquia. Al tiempo que Charmy le contaba a Darky el plan de la niña y el por que estaban hay detenidos.

**º º º**

Al día siguiente Seijin termino mas temprano su labor de cortar y ordenar leñas, por que fue ayudada por Charmy y Darky. Pues la niña había notado que no pasaba ni un alma por el lugar y no corrían riesgo de que los descubrieran.

-- ¡Vaya! Se nota que eres muy fuerte jovencita –- le dice el Padre a la niña claramente sorprendido de que terminara tan rápido. Seijin solamente responde con una sonrisa nerviosa, siendo observada desde cerca por sus amigos, que estaban escondidos tras unos leños. -– Toma, aquí tienes tu paga –- dice entregándole una bolsa.

-- Muchas gracias -– responde Seijin.

-- Y quería pedirte un favor mas -– le dice el Padre. La niña parpadea esperando escuchar la petición- quería ver si podías buscarme en el bosque esta fruta – El Padre le muestra un dibujo de la fruta que el otro día Soital le dio a su hermano para alivianar el dolor de las heridas del Meganium.

-- Eh… Claro, veré si la encuentro -– murmura la chica.

**º º º**

Seijin, Charmy y Darky caminaban por el bosque buscando la dichosa fruta. Cosa que era bastante difícil, pues solo se veían pinos, pinos y más pinos. Aunque Seijin estaba segura que esto solo era una broma de los Dioses, por que ella estaba segura de que ayer vio otro tipo de árboles.

-- ¡¡Charmander!!- dice de pronto la lagartija de fuego apuntando a un árbol. Sus compañeros observan y ven la dichosa fruta.

-- ¡¡CHARMY!! ¡La encontraste!—dice Seijin bastante alegre. Charmy corre en dirección al árbol junto a Darky. La chica los sigue igual de animada que ellos. — ¿Les parece si tomamos mas de una? Si es la misma que uso Soital, nos servirá mucho-

Darky que no entendía nada, no opino. Pero Charmy apoyo la idea. Así es como comenzaron a recolectar las frutas en la misma bolsita que les entrego el Padre hace pocas horas. (A veces me pregunto si la capa no le pesara a Seijin…) hasta que Jin tomo una, la cual parecía atorada. Comenzó a ejercer mas fuerza para sacarla del árbol, cuando la saco, venia junto a dos lanzas. Seijin parpadeo confundida, cuando entonces se encontró frente a frente a dos enormes ojos rojizos.

_ - Bssss- _

-- ¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!--

Al segundo siguiente de haber pegado el grito. Seijin bajo del árbol de un brinco, tomo la bolsa la cerro y cargo a sus dos amigos y salio corriendo como alma llevada por el diablo.

-- ¡Chie! ¡Chie!- ladra Darky molesto por el movimiento.

-- ¡¡Mira para atrás y luego reclama!!- contesta Seijin sin siquiera inmutarse, muy concentrada en su carrera. Inmediatamente después que escucharon esto Charmy y Darky vieron hacia atrás y tuvieron que ahogar un grito de impresión al ver a toda una colonia de Beedril siguiéndolos.

Para la mala suerte de nuestros amigos. El camino terminaba, y si hubieran visto el piso se habrían dado cuenta que era el mismo lugar donde se accidentaron con el Meganium. Seijin se detiene sin saber que hacer. Cuando escucha nuevamente el zumbido de sus perseguidores. (Veamos, si los Beedril son malas pulgas cuando se llevan bien con los humanos, imagínenselos ahora)

-- ¿Qué hago? -– grita Seijin desesperada. Charmy y Darky conversaban rápidamente, ambos asienten y Charmy se suelta del agarre de Jin, para ponerse enfrente para esperar a los Beedril-- ¿Qué haces Charmy?

El Charmander como toda respuesta lanza una llamarada. Esperando que con eso los Beedril se asustaran y se fueran.

La treta funciono, pues todos los Beedril escapando de la llamarada se hicieron a un lado y huyeron por el temor de ser quemados. Charmy celebra contento y Pochiena ladra aliviado. En cambio, Seijin estaba mirando el piso mortalmente pálida.

-- ¿Char? – Pregunta Charmy preocupado

Pero no hubo necesidad que Seijin le respondiese puesto que apenas termino de decir eso el piso a sus pies se cayó, llevándose a los tres consigo…

**Continuara….**


End file.
